TrueTale
by theashman15
Summary: Go through the events before and after Undertale with the main characters, Chara, Asriel and Frisk. Experience a thick plot explaining how the events of Undertale came into play, and how it all ends... I'm bad at story descriptions don't judge me
1. The Surface (CHARA)

I am running.  
Running from who I am.  
Running from what I've done.  
I plan to run to Mt. Ebott, where legends say no-one returns. That's good, I don't want to go back. Sometime soon, the city sirens will go off and the entire Police Force will come after me. By then, I'll be gone. I don't care where I go, because right now, any place is better than here. Running as fast as I can, I come to a clearing and fall to the ground.  
"I'm just going to rest here," I tell myself, my legs are sore and I'm gasping for air. I lay down for a few minutes until the city sirens go off. I quickly get up again and bust into a full sprint.  
"Hey! Come back here!" A Policeman yells, how did they get here so fast? I went up a mountain trail and went into a small cavern. The Police Force came there a few seconds later, backing me into a giant hole.  
"Come here sweetie, we just wanna talk with you, your parents, and your counselors," the Policeman says calmly, even though he knows I'm screwed.  
"No!" I yell "I'm not going back! I'm never going back!"  
Then I jump into the hole.


	2. A New Species (ASRIEL)

Ah, The Ruins, a nice place. Although it's pretty small, it's a nice place to invite my friends from Snowdin. But right now, I'm just walking. I like to do that a lot. I also love to listen to music. Right now, I'm listening to Mettatons new album, Metal and Magic. This album's actually okay, unlike Mettatons others. My phone starts to ring, interrupting  
Death by Glamour. I take out the phone and look at the number. It's Monster Kids number! All of his friends call him Monster Kid, mainly because he doesn't even remember his name. I tap answer.  
"Howdy!" I say.  
"Yo Asriel! Wanna hang out later and play?" He asks.  
"Sure! I'll just have to ask my-" I get cut off by moaning and calls for help.  
"Uh, I'll call you back," I turn off the phone and walk around the corner to a small clearing I haven't seen before.  
"Oh... God..," The voice moans.  
"H-Hello?" I ask "Are you okay?"  
"Does it look like I'm okay?" The voice croaks "Come here and help me!"  
 _Jeez how demanding_ , I think. I go over and help her up, and she looks at me from top to bottom.  
"What are you?" She asks.  
"Funny, I was just about to ask you that," I say.  
She chuckles "Well, I'm a human. But I asked first,"  
I take a step back "I...I'm a monster," I reply nervously.  
"Oh like the ones in the legends?" She asks  
"Yeah, I guess," I say, still nervous  
"Weren't you guys sealed underground?"  
I take another step back "Y-Yeah, by humans,"  
"Oh," she says nervously  
"We need to show you to my mom. She'll know what to do with you,"  
"O-Okay, lets see her then I guess,"  
We walk through The Ruins. It's kind of awkward, a human and a monster walking down a tight corridor, awkwardly avoiding eye contact. And to make it worse, it's a boy and a girl.  
"How old are you?" I ask, hoping to spark up a conversation  
"Seventeen, how old are you?" She asks.  
 _Oh no! She's my age!_ I think and reply "Seventeen, also..."  
And we're back into the awkward silence. I could tell we're getting close to my Moms house because I could smell her favorite dinner, Snail Soup. I could tell she smelt it too, because she was sniffing the air. We came to the courtyard of my house.  
"Nice, um, wall," She says. I start laughing because it's kind of true.  
"You know, your laugh is kinda cute," She says, which makes me shut up and turn blood red. Then that makes her laugh.  
"You have a cute laugh too," I say, causing her to have the same reaction as me. I honestly can't describe how a laugh is cute, but hers makes all of my stress disappear, which I had a lot right now. Trying to introduce the most hated thing in the underground to a teenage monsters parents was going to be hard.  
"Alright," I say as we arrive at the front of my wall "I'll signal you over okay?" She nods and hides behind a tree. I open the door and walk in.  
"Mom! I'm home!" I shout towards the kitchen.  
"Oh good! Can you go get your Dad up please?" She shouts back.  
"Sure mom!" I say. I head towards the hall to the left of the entryway. I reach their room and knock on the door. I hear snorts from behind the door.  
"Ugh, hang... on a second," Dad says in a tired voice. _Perfect,_ I think and head to the kitchen.  
"Mom?" I say as she's moving the soup pot to the dinner table.  
"Yes dear?" She replies.  
"Can I show you something?"  
"Sure," She says. I lead her to the entryway.  
"What is it?" She asks. I open the door and use the signal we pre-determined.  
I see the girl run up to the door and say "Um, hi,"


	3. A New Life (CHARA)

It's weird when you're attracted to a human  
It's really weird when you're attracted to a furry monster.  
But everything about him screams "I'm cute! Please love me!". As soon as I saw him, all of my fears melted away. I can't even remember what I did on the surface.  
Right now though, I have a giant 'nice' goat mom giving me the stink eye.  
"Asriel Ray Dreemurr," There's his name "Why is there a human in the Underground?" Asriels Mom asks  
"She fell down a hole," Asriel says nervously  
"Ugh, what do you want Tori-" The other one stops and glares at me.  
Suddenly, he thrusts out a red trident and yells "Why the hell is a human in here?"  
"Asgore, calm down!" Tori yells "Let her explain herself!". Asgore lowers his red trident.  
"Fine, we'll figure out what to do with you after you explain," Asgore says  
"Well, I was exploring a mountain and fell down this big hole," I lie "So now I'm here,"  
"Are you hurt?" Tori asks  
"No," I reply "Somehow,". Tori and Asgore look at each other, seemingly trying to talk. Then they sigh.  
"I guess you can stay here," Asgore says "But we'll keep a close eye on you,". Then they left to the living room.  
"Don't worry about them, they're very... cautious about humans," Asriel tells me. For some reason I stare directly into his eyes, I haven't noticed it but Asriels eyes are yellow. Despite the oddity of it, it's kind of beautiful.  
"Um, can you stop staring at me please?" He asks blushing under his fur.  
"Oh," I giggle "Sure". We walk into the living room/dining room and Asriel sits down. I'm just standing there awkwardly next to Asriel.  
"Sweetie, you can sit down!" Tori says "We don't hate you!". I take a seat across from Asriel.  
"Here, I'll dish you up a bowl," Asriel says. all I can think is _Aww, how sweet!_ Asriel gets me the leftovers of the soup and gives it to me. I take it and look at it, it actually looks pretty good.  
"Alright everyone say grace!" Asgore smiles.  
"Oh I don't do grace, sorry," I say. Asriel gives me a look saying _Do it_.  
"Oh that's okay," Tori tells me "Probably just human culture,"  
Suddenly, they all just yell GRACE! I proceed to laugh.  
"Why are you laughing?" Tori asks  
"Nothing," I say as I calm down "That's just not how I do it,"  
"Well how do you do it then?" Asriel asks  
"We hold hands and say what we're thankful for," I explain  
"Would you rather us do it your way?" Asgore asks "We want you to feel welcome here, even though everyone else hates you,"  
Getting reminded of how my surface life was, I get a flashback to what happened before I came here. My vision blurred with anger, blood on my hands  
"No," I say in a very serious tone. I see everyone looking at me worried and chuckle "I like your way better" I say hoping to break the tension.  
They smile and Asgore says "Thanks!". I look down and noticed I haven't eaten any of my soup. I take a spoonful and eat it.  
"Mmm," I say, delighted with the taste "What's this made of?"  
"Snails" Asriel replies  
"O-oh..," I say "I've never had... snails"  
"They're good, right?" Asriel asks  
"Yeah, they're pretty good" I say. After a while, we all finish dinner.  
"Give your plate to me, I'll rinse it off for you guys" Asgore says to me and Asriel. We give our plates to them and they go into the kitchen for a few seconds. I'm looking around the living room, seeing what decorations Tori and Asgore put up when I hear Asriel say something  
"Did you know you're eyes are beautiful?" Asriel says.  
I find myself blushing "No. I'm supposing that was revenge for what happened earlier?"  
"No," Asriel replies  
"So you're flirting with me," I say, hoping to make Asriel embarrassed.  
"Wha- me no!" He says flustered, obviously my plan worked.  
"Gotcha," I tell him.  
Tori and Asgore come back into the room "How about you show this lady Snowdin?" Tori asks Asriel  
"Uh, sure! C'mon lets go!" Asriel says excitedly. I get up and follow Asriel.


	4. The Skele-Bros (ASRIEL)

How can a monster like a human? It's just wrong to have a crush on something that trapped us underground, ruined our lives, and isn't even the same species!

But, something about her just seems to scream "I'm cute, please love me!". It'd be hilarious if she thought the same way.

"Wait!" I realize suddenly "You haven't told me your name!"

She giggles "It's Chara,"

"Oh, that's a nice name," I say. She blushes, I love it when I do that to her. We walk through the door to Snowdin. Immediately, she starts to chatter her teeth.

"Jeez, i-it's freezing out here," Chara says through chatters. I haven't really noticed the cold, mainly because I have fur.

"Uh, um," I say while trying to find something warm.

"Here ya go kid," Says a mysterious voice from behind the trees, it made both me and Chara jump. Out of the trees comes a short skeleton holding a blue hoodie out to Chara.

"Howdy!" I say politely "Who are you?"

"I'm Sans," He says simply

"Oh, what brings you to The Underground?" I say

"Oh, my Dad, Wing Din Gaster. He invited me here from my... other place," Sans tells me

"Oh, yeah. Gaster's a nice guy," I say "Are you his son or something? He talks about his children all the time,"

"Yeah, I'm his son. I also have a brother, his name's Papyrus" Sans says "Who are you though?"

"Oh, I'm Asriel, Asriel Ray Dreemurr. She's Chara," I say pointing to Chara

"Oh, is she your girlfriend or something?" Sans asks making us flustered

"W-wha? Her? N-no!" I say, Chara is too embarrassed to even talk

"Uh-huh," Sans says sarcastically

"You sure do know how to make someone embarrassed don't you?" Chara says, still blushing from the last comment

"Yep, and it's funny every time," Sans says chuckling. We start walking along the path to Snowdin. It's surprisingly barren, even at 7 o' clock people are here.

"You still never explained what you guys were talking about" Chara brings up

"Oh, well, we were talking about the Royal Scientist, W. D. Gaster. My dad hires a scientist to experiment ways to get out of here. Gaster is our first, and right now it's going well," I explain

"Wait, why would your dad hire a scientist?" Chara asks

"Because he's the king," I say

"Really? Wow, this is going much better than my old life," She says, making me and Sans stop in our tracks. I see that Sans' white pupils have disappeared, leaving a black void for his eyes. Chara gasps, I think she realized she messed up.

"What do you mean?" I ask

"I mean, uh-" She sighs

"Tell me the truth Chara," I say "You can trust me, I'm your friend right?". I think Sans mumbled "Totally not your girlfriend"

She sighs "Okay, I came here because the surface sucked. Everyone there hated me. I thought coming down here would be a better life, my reset,"

I hug her, even though it's weird, I wanted to cheer her up.

"Yep, totally not your girlfriend," Sans says

I pull away from Chara, we both say "Shut up Sans!". Sans just laughs.

"Hey do you guys want to see some magic I learned?" Sans asks us

"Sure!" Chara says excitedly "What is it?"

"Teleportation, Gaster taught it to me a few days ago," Sans explains

"Okay," I say reluctantly

"Alright, just grab my hands," Sans says, holding out his hands. _Sure_ , I think _nothing wrong with holding a strangers hand_. Both me and Chara grab on to Sans' hand. He seems to be concentrating on something, then suddenly, we're in a dark void

"Sans..," I ask nervously "Where are we?"

Sans just mumbles "Shit". He grabs on to our shoulders and suddenly, we're back in Snowdin. Except, it's abandoned.

"Sans, take us back please," says Chara, worried. Sans notices something ahead, and I hear something. It sounds like crying. We all walk ahead, into some fog. Through the fog I notice something, a figure. It looks like Sans, kneeling by a pile of something. We all stop and listen to the horrors in the air.

It's Sans' voice, yelling "She will pay" in between sobs, over and over again in a maniacal way. I look at Sans, he isn't crying nor talking, just staring at the pile. I take a closer look at the pile and stifle a scream.

It's a pile of monster dust, the decay of a dead monster. Chara seems to be looking at it and holding her head and shaking it. That's when I get worried.

"Sans, lets go back. Please," I urge Sans. As soon as I say that, he grabs our arms and teleports us to a cabin. A tall skeleton, who I'm presuming to be Papyrus, is in the kitchen putting things away.

"Sans! You came back! You were supposed to help us move in! And who are they?" Papyrus says. Sans runs up to Papyrus and hugs him.

"You guys should really go get some sleep, it's 10 o' clock. You should go to the Snowdin Inn," Sans suggests. I agree, I'm pretty tired. Me and Chara exit the house and head to Snowdin Inn.

"Hi, we'd like a room," I ask the lady

"Oh, here's your room key Asriel," She responds

We head up to the room and enter.


	5. SAVE (CHARA)

Something's up with Sans, every time he does something new, I get a terrible 'vision'. Everyone of them ends with me telling myself "You can do it". Me and Asriel walk up to the hotel room. We immediately lay on the bed, not caring how awkward it is. I'm so tired and I'm pretty sure Asriel is too. We lay in the bed, resting, for about 10 minutes until I break the silence.

"Asriel?" I ask, to check if he's still awake.

"Yeah Chara?" He responds

"Did you really mean it when you said I was your friend?" I ask

"Of course Chara," He replies

"But we just met!" I say "Like you keep saying,"

Asriel chuckles "That's for people who think we're a couple. That's weird of them to think of that,"

"Pfft," I say "We aren't even the same species, and it would be... Furry"

Asriel laughs "Exactly! You're hilarious Chara,". He yawns "I'm exhausted,"

"Yeah," I say "Lets get to sleep". We fall asleep immediately.

I open my eyes, I'm in nothing. Blackness spans for miles, the only thing I can see is me. At least the me in my visions.

"Greetings," It says in a creepy voice, similar to mine "I... Am Chara,"

"No you're not," I retort "I'm Chara"

It ignores me "Thank you, your power has awakened me from my death,"

"My 'human Soul', my 'Determination'," It continues "They were not mine, but YOURS,"

"You're scaring me," I say, worried

"With your guidance," It says with its voice getting more distorted with each second "I realized the purpose of my reincarnation,"

I back away. Her eyes and flesh seem to be melting, and with her voice fully distorted and unrecognizable, she says "To merge Souls," It lunges at me.

I wake up and gasp. I look around to confirm I'm in reality. I take a sigh of relief and hear a snore behind me. Asriel's there, sleeping peacefully, looking adorable, as always. I lay back down to go to sleep, until the bed rustles behind me and I feel a paw around my stomach. _Asriel has his arm around me,_ I think, surprised. Then I smile and think _Thanks Asriel. You know how to comfort someone even when you're unconscious._ I drift back to sleep, uninterrupted.

I wake up with Asriels arm still around me. I gently lift it up and put it back down to avoid waking him. I really need to go to the bathroom. I sit down and pull my phone out, strangely enough, I get very good signal down here. I look at my messages, 21 from Dad, 29 from mom, and 2 from an unknown number. Most of Mom and Dads read 'please come home' and 'I don't know what I'll do without you'. One of Moms messages stand out to me though. It says, in all caps "YOU THINK YOU'RE ABOVE CONSEQUENCES DON'T YOU?", I swear I've heard that somewhere before. I check the two from the unknown number. They're even more confusing than Moms. One says "Stay away from 'them'," and the other one says "You're your worst enemy,". What is it talking about? Does it know about my visions? How does it know about my visions? I forget about that and read the rest of Mom and Dads messages, they all say the usual stuff like "I love you!" and such. I know that's bullshit. They never loved me, they were like the rest of them. Racist bastards that only like what's 'normal'. I wasn't 'normal' so they did everything to make me 'normal'. I had major anger issues, so they gave me classes and counselors. They did the same for my other problems. It kept happening until I had no free time. They treated me like a retard! I hate them! I hate them all! I find myself crying with a major migraine. Wait, oh-no. I pull my pants up and run to the door.

"Asriel!" I scream through the door

"Ugh, what is it Chara?" He replies hazily

"Block the door! Make sure I don't get out!" I yell

"Okay," He replies, hurried now

"Q-quickly," I say, losing consciousness.

I faint.

I wake up again. I hear someone crying through the door.

"A-Asriel?" I ask "Is that you?"

"Chara?" He says, sniffing "Is that really you?"

"Yes Asriel, I-" I tell him nervously "I'm done,"

He opens the door. He runs to me and pulls me into a giant hug. I return the hug, I know how hard going through one of my outbursts can be.

"You didn't mean all that stuff you said about me did you?" Asriel asks, still sniffing

"No, Asriel," I say calmly "I-it's just a problem I have,". I start to cry "I'm sorry Asriel. I'm so sorry," I squeeze harder "Please, stay with me Asriel. I-I don't know what's happening. I need a friend to help me through this,"

"Don't worry Chara," Asriel says, calmed down "I'll be with you to till the end,"

I cry harder "Thank you," I say "T-thank you,". After a few minutes, I pull away and stop crying.

Asriel looks at me "Chara," He says "I'm Determined to make this life better than your old one,"

I laugh and sniff "You're going to make me cry again!"

Suddenly, Asriel gets this scared look on his face.

"Asriel?" I say, worried

"Something appeared in my pocket," He says nervously

He takes it out. It's a small yellow crystal, seeming to float in his hand. Suddenly, a voice rang out. It sounded like a lady from a customer service place.

"Save or Reset?" The Voice asks

"Um," Asriel looks at me, I shrugged "Cancel,". The crystal disappeared.

"I think we should talk to what's-his-face Gaster," I suggest, Asriel nods in agreement

"Yeah, he'll definitely know what this is," He replies. We head down to the lobby and leave.

"Thanks for staying Asriel!" The lady says. We head to Sans' house, hoping he could take us to Gaster.

"Ugh, what is it?" Papyrus says when we knock. He opens the door, notices us and yells "SANS! YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!". Sans appears at the door. "You're getting pretty good at teleporting," Papyrus remarks, then disappears.

"Whadda you two want?" Sans asks us

"Well, Asriel found something, and we were hoping to talk to Gaster about it," I explain.

"W-what did he find?" Sans asks, worried. Asriel showed him the crystal and Sans gasps. "Oh no, we need to talk to Gaster now!" Sans grabs our shoulders and we're teleported to a bright lab. In front of us, there is a tall skeleton who I can assume is Gaster.

He looks down at us and says "Hello children,"


	6. Gasters Lab (ASRIEL)

The hotel is a terrible place to me now. Usually I go and stay there on late nights out with Monster Kid and Undyne, but now I'd rather walk the extra mile home than sleep there again. After Chara fainted and woke up again, she asked me to open the door. She asked rudely at first but then proceeded to ask nicer until she was pleading for me to open it. It broke my heart to ignore her pleads but I somehow knew it wasn't really Chara that was in there. After pleading, she called me terrible things. She kept on insulting me with such power that I broke down. Knowing it did their job well, it left, Bringing back Chara. It was kind of embarrassing having Chara comfort me then having her snap and me having to calm down to comfort her.

Now we're in Hotland, talking to the Royal Scientist about a mysterious crystal that appeared in my pocket.

"Oh dear," Gaster remarks, looking at the crystal "I've heard of this, but I didn't know monsters could get it,"

"Well, What is it?" I ask

"It's a SAVE crystal, only achievable by creatures with extreme amounts of Determination. Usually humans," Gaster explains

"Oh, that makes sense, in the hotel I was Determined to make Charas life better down here," I say, making Chara blush

"Oh," Gaster says looking at Chara "Well in that case, you two will have to stay here for a while,"

"What?" I yell "I have a family that is missing me right now!" I look at Chara, realizing what I said, I re-word it "We, we have a family Gaster, and they're missing us,"

"Fine," Gaster says in defeat "But can you stay for a day? Just to test?"

"I'll talk to my parents," I say, walking off with Chara.

"Wait!" Gaster yells, causing me to stop "The more we learn about Determination, the closer we can get to breaking the Barrier,"

That got my attention "How?"

"Since human souls are made of mostly Determination, we might be able to make 7 synthetic souls," Gaster explains

"O-okay, I'll tell my parents that," I say, starting to walk again. We walk through the lab, trying to find a data signal. Chara's just looking around.

"Thank you," Chara says suddenly

"For what?" I ask and look at Chara

"For accepting me into your family," Chara says, getting teary eyed "It's more than anyone has ever done for me,"

"Aww, Chara don't cry, it's okay," I say

She sniffs "Alright Asriel, whatever you say," She smiles at me

"I got signal!" I exclaim when I see three bars of data. I immediately get a call from Dad, knowing I'm going to get my ass chewed.

"Asriel!" My dad shouts into the phone "Where the fuck are you?"

I hear Mom's voice in the background "Calm down Gorey!"

"Well, he hasn't talked to us for a day!" He tells Mom, then turns his attention toward me "We thought the human killed you!"

I forgot they didn't know much about Chara, so I explain everything that has happened, leaving out the hotel scene.

"Oh, geez Chara. We didn't know," Dad tells Chara "But you Asriel, you should of called us,"

"Sorry Dad," I apologize "But we have to stay at Gasters lab tonight, he might have a way to break the Barrier,"

"Really?" Asks Dad, suddenly ecstatic "How?"

I decide to not tell him now "We'll keep you updated,"

"Alright," Mom says "Just call us tomorrow, tell us the news," She hangs up

"Alright, lets go to Gaster," I say. We walk down the hall for a while, we had to go far to get signal. We eventually see Gaster.

"Oh, you're back," Gaster says "Would you like to see your room?"

"Sure," Chara says

"No," Gaster says suddenly after we start walking "It's not going to be a crappy science room," Chara looks shocked.

"Uh, no-one asked that," I point out.

"She did," Gaster simply says

We turn and walk down another hall. "I think he can read minds," Chara whispers in my ear.

Gaster, still walking, says "I certainly can, Chara," he says her name in disgust "In fact, I can read everything about your life. And let me say that yours is not happy. You may think that down here is a safe place from 'them', but what if a scene like the hotel happens again? What if nobody is there to stop you?" Gaster stops, whirls around and looks directly at Chara, with a black void for his eyes like Sans "There'll be no-one there to stop you from slaughtering millions of monsters," Gaster says menacingly.

Chara looks terrified, I'm pretty terrified also. Gaster is still going "You think you can control 'them'? You can't, you don't know anything about them. I don't even know much about 'them'," Gasters white pupils come back "But, it's not your fault. I can see, hidden behind 'them', is a kind-hearted girl with the love to spare anything that comes after her," Gaster finally stops talking as we arrive at a door, even though I thought we stopped. I notice Chara is on the verge of crying for the third time in a day, so I get closer and put my arm around her. She seems to have calmed down. Gaster opens the door and we look at the giant room. There's a queen sized bed, a large fridge, a giant T.V on the wall and a dining table.

"Here you go!" Gaster says, pushing us into the room and shutting the door.

"Woah. This... Is amazing," Chara says, looking around.

"Better than any other place down here for sure," I remark. I notice the time is 12:07, my stomach growls.

"Want to look in the fridge?" I offer Chara

"Sure," She says. We head to the refrigerator and see it stacked to the brim with Glamburgers, Monster Candies, Legendary Heroes, and something Chara just grabbed.

"What is that?" I ask

"It's Hardey's Milk Chocolate! It's my favorite food, ever," Chara replies excitedly

"Oh, I've never heard of it. Can I have some?"

"Uh, are you not allergic?"

I shrug "I don't think so,"

She breaks off a tiny brick and reluctantly hands it to me "Guess we can only see, right?"

I grab it and eat it. "Tastes good" I say. I grab two Glamburgers and head towards the queen bed with Chara. We lay on the bed and turn on the T.V. There's only two shows on, the new 'Cooking with a Killer Robot' and a full re-run of 'Lights, Camera, Mettaton!', which I put on.

"Who's Mettaton?" Chara asks

"He's the big star of the underground," I reply simply. We finish the Glamburgers and keep watching the show.

"Those were good," Chara says

"Yeah, I don't usually have them because they cost a fortune," I say. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. I open the door.

"Hello, Asriel. I see my father has caught you," Papyrus chuckles "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Um, sure, come in," I say. Papyrus steps in and sees Chara, who is really into the show.

"Hello Chara, nice to see you," Papyrus says

"Um, yeah. Same," Chara says

Papyrus looks at the screen "Your interested in this twat? He's a robot! His shows provide no entertainment quality what so ever!"

"Uh, Okay," Chara says, not even listening.

"Whatever, Sans recommended I came and said hello. So hello. I'd best be on my way now so, goodbye!" Papyrus disapears

"Well that just happened," I say

"Uh-huh," Chara says "Go Mettaton! Kick his ass!" She yells. I decide I should SAVE right now. I lay down next to Chara and watch with her. We watch the whole marathon until season 6. Which then we grabbed dinner, some Legendary Heroes and Hardey's, and continued watching until 2 A.M.

"I am so tired" Chara yawns "But it was so worth it,"

I chuckle, half asleep "Yeah, I have never stayed up this late before. It was nice,"

"I've stayed up later," Chara says

"Eh," I say "Lets just get to sleep," We immediately fall asleep.

I wake up to an extremely nauseous feeling. I rush to the bathroom across the hall and loom over the toilet. I proceed to upchuck everything I ate yesterday.

 _My first authors note! Yay! Anyways, this story has gotten almost 500 views! That's amazing! And to_ **Pirate-Victini** _who said some really kind and inspiring words, thank you! I_ _'m out! [For now]_


	7. A Typical Day (CHARA)

Apparently Asriel was allergic to chocolate. Too bad for him, he can't have the delicacy.

Asriel got up at about 6 A.M and was in the bathroom until I got up, which was about noon.

"Are you okay?" I ask

"Does it-" He lurches toward the toilet "Look like I'm okay?"

"No," I decide "I'll go get Gaster,"

"Hurry," Asriel tells me. As I run off, I hear retching behind me.

I run through the halls yelling Gasters name to hopefully find him. He suddenly appears in front of me, causing me to tumble down to the ground.

"Yes, Chara?" He asks, looking down at me.

"Jeez! Can your whole family do that?" I ask, still panting.

"Yes, I taught them. What's your problem?" He asks again

"Asriel won't stop puking!" I tell him

"Hmm... Lets see," He grabs my shoulder, teleporting us back to the room. We seem to be back when I gave Asriel the chocolate piece.

"Well there's your problem," Gaster points out "His fathers side of the family is terribly allergic to chocolate. But one small piece shouldn't hurt, why is he so sick?"

I bury my face in my hands "We had a lot of chocolate last night. I even asked him if he was allergic! I'm so stupid,"

"No no Chara, there might be a way..," Gaster says, waving his hand out to make time go faster. It's like an instant replay, I don't think they can see us. Gaster stops when Asriel pulls out his SAVE crystal.

"He can go back to his SAVE," Gaster exclaims, then looks at me,"Tell Asriel to LOAD his save, then it should be better,"

"Alright, I will," I tell Gaster "Will I remember anything?"

"I don't believe so," Gaster says. Then I'm back in the room, except with sick Asriel and no Gaster.

"Asriel," I tell him "LOAD!", he looks at me with his eyes brightened up.

"LOAD!" He yells. Everything goes white

"Uh-huh," I tell Asriel, not paying any attention "Go Mettaton! Beat his ass!"

"W-what?" Asriel asks, sounding confused. I pry my attention away from the T.V to look at him.

"You look like a total mess! What happened?" I ask, staring at him. His fur is matted, his clothes are messed up and he smells terrible.

"I... I loaded my SAVE file," He says. I move to sit at the edge of the bed.

"Wow, what happened?" I ask him "How was it?"

"Well, I got really sick, by chocolate, I guess," He tells me

"Oh no! Are you still going to get sick?"

"No... Not as much I don't think," He says "I think it's from the few I had, or supposed to have later,"

I sigh in relief "Then, no more chocolate for you!" I point at him, using a motherly expression.

He chuckles "Fine, not like I wanted any of it anyways,"

I laugh "What's that supposed to mean?"

He just chuckles and sits on the bed with me. "So, you can tell the future?" I ask

"Uh, yeah I suppose I can," He replies

"So, can you tell me what's in my pocket?" I say, pointing to my side pocket.

"Uh," He says, nervously saving.

I pull out my FutureTech phone "My phone, duh. In fact-" I throw it down and stomp on it.

"Okay then," He says "LOAD!" then everything goes white.

"So, can you tell me what's in my pocket?" I say

"Oh... Man," He says "Your phone, and you want to break it,"

"Damn," I say, impressed "You look pretty tired,"

"Yeah," He admits "Saving really takes it out on me," He lays down on the bed, curling up into a fluffy ball "I'm just gonna... go to sleep,"

"Alright," I say, looking at the T.V, I wanted to watch the whole marathon. But, Asriel's more important.

"Mettaton marries Alphys at the end," Asriel spoils tiredly.

"Azzy!" I say, accidentally creating his new nickname. I give him a friendly punch on the shoulder. He starts snoring, I look up at the clock and see it's 2:04. I shrug, a nap wouldn't hurt. I curl up with him, and sleep.

"Chara," Asriels voice calls out from the darkness. I get up from the cold ground I was lying on, and see a girl in a purple and blue sweater, like mine, lying on a bed of flowers. Suddenly, a symphony of voices join in, all saying my name. I get visions again, monsters turning to dust, their souls breaking to tiny pieces. Suddenly, the girl begins to rise. She looks 9-ish. Every inch she rises, the cries get louder and more desperate, and more visions come faster. I'm kneeling with my head in my hands, when they stop. I look up and see the girl, staring at me with blood-red eyes.

"Why?" She asks "Why did you kill him?"

"W-who?" I stammer

"As-" Her voice falters, becoming the distorted voice from my last dream. She smiles an evil smile "Everything. You killed them all,"

"N-no," I say, choking up from my held back tears.

"Oh no, not now. But you're destined. Once that poor scientist falls, I'll take your soul. You'll be happy with me in the end. You'll kill every retched thing in existence," It says, looking straight at me.

I start crying, but it seems to enjoy the sight "Even your little... Boyfriend,"

I get up and try to punch it with all my might. My fist stops inches from it's face. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, shouldn't you be nicer?" It mocks me

"You're a heartless bastard," I spit in its face.

"Thank you, same to you!" It says.

I sit up gasping. I look at Asriel.

"Even your little... Boyfriend," The words echo.

No, I decide, I won't let that happen. She said something about Gaster... Dying? I curl up next to Asriel, holding him, and fall back asleep.

I get awakened by a loud knocking at our door. Asriel is still sleeping, but he's whining and kicking.

"C-cha... Chaos Sabre," He sleep-talks. I get up and answer the door.

"Good morning Chara," Gaster greets "Is Asriel awake?"

"Um, no," I say "He seems to be having a bad dream,"

"Oh well. I'll need to test on him though, do you think you can wake him up?" Gaster asks

"Uh, I can try. I don't have much skill in waking up people," I say. I go tap Asriel on the shoulder, "Asriel! Wake up!"

Note to self: Never wake up Asriel this way. I get socked in the stomach.

"Oh my god!" Asriel exclaims "I'm so sorry Chara! Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I huff "Just took the wind out of me,"

"Asriel," Gaster says, trying to hold back his laughter "We need to test, afterwards, you guys can go home,"

"Alright, bye Chara! See you later," Asriel tells me while leaving.

"Uh, bye," I say. _Great, now I have nothing to do..._ I think. I pull up the On-Demand app on the T.V, and watch the whole marathon of 'Lights, Camera, Mettaton!' again.

5 Hours Later

Asriel was right. Damn his time traveling skills! The door opens, Asriel and Gaster are on the other side.

"Hi Chara!" Asriel exclaims "We tested Determination a bit, but now we can go home!"

Something echoes in my head "Once that poor scientist falls, I'll take your soul,"

"Alright!" I exclaim, then talk to Gaster "Can we talk for a second?"

"Sure Chara," Gaster says

"Be right back Azzy!" I tell Asriel, as we leave I could see him blush.

"What is it?" Gaster asks in the hall.

I explain the dreams I've had. "Well," Gaster says, nervously "That doesn't sound very... good,"

"Yeah, do you know what it might be?" I ask

"Definitely 'them'," Gaster says "They have an uncontrollable thirst for souls, and won't stop until the earth is annihilated,"

"Well, that doesn't sound nice. Why me though?" I ask

"Well, I knew your grandparent, Issac Wendle. He had 'them' possessing him also. Fortunately, he passed on before it could take him over," Gaster explains

"So, a possessive demon that wants to kill everything runs in my family," I ask, not believing him

"Yes," Gaster simply says.

"Why doesn't it immediately take over though?" I ask

"It needs a moment of innocence, or to just get ready," He says "So somehow, it has to do with me dying,"

"Okay..," I say, scared.

"Is that all?" Gaster asks

"Yes," I reply. We head back into the room.

"Alright, lets go Azzy," I say to Asriel.

"Stop calling me that!" Asriel says, blushing.

"I can transport you home if you want," Gaster offers

"Sure," Asriel and I say at once. Gaster grabs our shoulders, and we're back in Asriels basement.

 _Hello again! Once again I'd like to say thank you to everyone who reads this. I just love seeing others entertained. REVIEW TIME! JustcallmeLeon said that they really enjoy it and some parts are rushed. Yes, I totally agree, this chapter included. I just get impatient and find a quick excuse to stop. Pirate-Victini again. He said it's killing them to not know who 'they' are, and agreeing with the lemon. Well, now you know who 'they' are, happy? And, as for the lemon, with normal Chara, it would just be fluff, so no lemon... yet. BYE! [Don't wanna spoil anything :)]_


	8. Problems (ASRIEL)

So, I just took about a whole day of tests with Dr. Gaster. I gotta admit, he's a bit weird. But, I imagine all scientists are weird. After he teleported us back home, We walk up the basement steps.

"Where's Tori and Asgore?" Chara asks

I chuckle "Her name is Toriel," I tell her. We walk up the steps and hear music.

"Nirvana?" Chara recognizes "That band is so old,"

"We're probably 40 years behind you," I tell her and pull out my phone "How old is this?"

"An IPhone 6?" She remarks, pulling out her phone. Her phone is literally a clear screen with a case "FutureTech is the new Apple, in fact, Apple died out just 10 years ago. Still, your phone is old, like, 2015,"

We head up and look into the family room. My family is rocking out to "Smells Like Teen Spirit" and drinking something from plastic cups. I look on the coffee table and see a flask of Jack Daniels whiskey. Chara grabs my shoulder, laughing "Lets not ruin their fun,"

I take Chara to my room, trying to forget what I just saw. But with the music still echoing around the house, it's kind of hard.

"Your parents didn't seem like the alcoholic type," She says, still laughing

"Yeah, I didn't know either," I say in return

"Wanna play around?" Chara asks

I look at the clock, it's 12:09. I suddenly realize how tired I am. "I've been Saving and Loading all day. I just can't stay up longer," I say, covering up in the small bed.

"Fine. Party-Pooper," Chara says, she gets in the bed with me. With how many times it has happened before, I don't feel weird about it.

"Goodnight," I tell her

"Goodnight," She says back

We fall asleep.

"Hello, Asriel," A cold voice speaks out from my room. I get up, stepping over sleeping Chara.

"Howdy," I say, tiredly. A shadowy figure steps out. The only way I recognize it is by its blood red eyes.

"I see you're growing a certain liking for Chara," It says

"No," I say stubbornly "We're just friends,"

"How can you be friends when you sleep in the same bed?" It asks "And haven't even learned more about her. She could be a psycho,"

"She would of shown it by now," I tell her

"She has. At the hotel," It tells me

"She..," I stumble for words "She has anger issues,"

"Really. Fine, have it your way," It says, defeated

"Who are you?" I ask

"I, am 'them',"

"That's, um, a weird name. But it's cool, I guess,"

"Alright, whatever. Chara's in trouble,"

"Why?"

"Gaster, has... A special power. You know how he hates Chara, right?"

"Uh-huh," I say, thinking "Oh! Gaster talked about you. You're... You're not good are you?"

"Shit," It mumbles "I guess you know then,"

"Yes. Please leave Chara alone,"

"Oh you naive little monster, you want me to leave her alone?" It says, chuckling

"Yes," I tell It "You have no reason to bug her,"

"Fine, you want me to stop? Fight me," It says in a serious tone

"F-fight?" I say "I've never fought anything before, I'm more of a pacifistic person,"

"Well, then sorry," It says, then it stares directly at me, seemingly looking into my soul. It's eyes are melting out of their sockets "I'll kill her, and then I'll kill everyone you love,"

"You won't," I tell it, trying to not get freaked out "Thanks for the warning,"

It shoots a black glob straight into my chest, it pierces through. I kneel down, holding my chest. "You should know better than to fuck with me, monster," It says. I feel something though, I feel a warmth in my chest through the intense pain. It's... It's Determination. I feel my body transform, the room getting bigger until we're suddenly in a black void.

"W-what are you?" It says in fear. I take a look at myself.

I chuckle, rolling with the new transformation "I'm Asriel, God of Hyperdeath. And you should know better than to fuck with me, demon,"

"Fine, if you want to fight, then let us fight," It says

I try to transform back, but I don't know how "No, just do me a favor and _fuck off,_ "

"Alright, for now," It says with a smirk on It's face. Suddenly, I'm back in bed with Chara. I look at the clock, it's 3:43.

"How can you be friends when you sleep in the same bed?" The voice echoes. _Eh, I guess one day I'd like to be more than friends. But we're fine here, she doesn't need to be my girlfriend in order to sleep in the same bed,_ I admit to myself, then go back to sleep.

 _Damn! This chapter was gonna be a short chapter, but I fixed it up. Anyways, almost_ _ **1,000**_ _views! And overwhelming support on the reviews! And 5 Favorites and 5 Follows! Milestone heaven! Either way, I'm not dead, just busy. I'm working hard on the next chapter (Which is gonna be interesting). Well, that's all for now! [Ninja Vanish]_


	9. CORE (SANS)

I can't believe Dad is trying to do this.

Recently, I found out that my Dad is trying to build a geo-thermal energy converter in the place they call Hotland.

"Dad, this is impossible," I tell him "We don't have enough resources to build a giant, traversable, interchangeable conversion plant,"

"Nothing is impossible," Dad tells me, wearing a grin "In fact, I know just how I'm going to do it,"

"How?" I ask confused

"You," He points at me "You were never affected by the barriers power, you can still teleport out of here,"

"Woah," I say backing away "You want me to steal the materials?"

"Sort of. I want you and Pap to get a job at a construction plant. Get their trust. then steal their materials," Dad explains "With the trust, they'll never expect it was you two. So, then you keep 'borrowing' the materials,"

"Okay. I think I understand. But me and Pap are still monsters, won't they notice?"

"Well, Asriel let me extract Determination from him. When put a little into Monster Kid, he was able to focus enough to gain a human-like form with arms for an hour," Dad says "I expect you and Pap should be able to keep them for the latter part of the day. Come break time, you can come back and get some more Determination."

"You're terrible," I tell him. He shouldn't be testing with children, and definitely not with an unknown element

He drops the topic "I expect you and Pap to be ready in about two hours. By then, you can look for a validable job,". I teleport back to my house in Snowdin. I can't believe Dad wants me to steal resources from the humans when he knows damn well he can generate plenty of energy himself. Hell, with the three of us combined, we could generate a lifetime worth of magical energy.

"Pap!" I shout up the stairs "Dad has a job he wants us to do!"

He jolts out of his room "Ooh! A job from Dad! He always gives us the most interesting jobs, what is it now?"

"He wants us to work at a human construction plant for five months," I say with sarcastic happiness

"O-oh," He says, sounding dissapointed "That doesn't sound good,"

"Well, we haven't seen the human world for centuries!" I say, trying to lighten the mood

"Eh, I guess it'll be exciting to see what the humans have done with us locked up down here," Pap says, looking a bit happier. We go and pack up our stuff, for me it was a few clothes and my favorite blue hoodie. Papyrus didn't see the need to pack up anything. I guess he's fine wearing his 'Cool Dude' shirt for a while. We then head to the lab and wait for Dad for a while. He finally comes after an hour.

"So, come here," He says, waving for us to follow him. We follow him down a few halls until we stop at a door. We walk in and see just a counter top with a black box on it.

"Get used to these coordinates boys. This is where you'll be taking the Determination," He says, opening the black box and pulling out one of the many syringes in there.

"So, we just... Inject ourselves with Determination?" Papyrus asks

"Pretty much. Just... Concentrate on being monsters while you're injecting it. Then, you need to think about humans. Doing so should allow you to turn human-like with skin," Dad explains. He hands us both syringes, filled with a red and black liquid, then leaves.

"Ready, Pap?" I ask Papyrus, making sure he isn't scared

"I guess," He says, then sticks it into his arm bone, somehow

"Welp, let's just dive straight into it!" I say, shoving it into my arm bone too. The sensation is almost ticklish at first, then it pulls me straight to the depths of hell with pain. I feel the blunt pain travel slowly from the injection spot to all over my body. Afterwards, the pain turns to a sharp pain, and then I concentrate on everything that makes me a monster. My bones, my magic and my parents, memories are flooding in. It turns to a tickle again and then stops altogether.

"Brother?" Papyrus asks, with his voice strained

"Yes Pap?" I reply

"That hurt like hell,"

"I agree,". We walk out and go to see Dad.

"Hello humans!" Dad says sarcastically

"Very funny Dad, I loved the part where you left out it'll hurt like hell," Papyrus tells him

"Yeah, I didn't want you to worry too much. But, it's only for the first time. Next time it won't hurt,"

"Promise?" We both ask

"Promise," He replies "Now go up to the human world,"

We teleport to the place we most remember. Ebott forest, the forest just outside of Mt. Ebott. There is a bunch of tents set out, all with EPD written on them. It's still dark out, so we just wade through the massive amounts of tents with snores coming out of them.

"What was that all about?" Pap whispers to me

"Halt!" A man in a blue shirt tells us. We know to put our hands up.

"Official Ebott Police Department business, how did you get here?"

Papyrus opens his mouth to talk, but I smack him on the back before he can get a word out "We were hiking, our friends told us this was a great place to hike around,"

"Wow, people still hike here even after the girl," He says, shaking his head. Girl, near Mt. Ebott.

"I, uh, haven't heard of this little girl. What is her name?" I ask

"How haven't you?" He eyes us suspiciously "Chara, she ran off in a fit of rage. Some say she fell, but some say she's still out here. Hence why these tents are here, and why this is illegal ground,"

I could see where he's getting at. Don't want to be arrested right off the bat. "Alright officer, we were leaving anyways," I tell him. We walk away, then we walk under the police tape spread around Ebott Forest. I can only think, _the lying bastard._

 _Damn, that was an interesting one to write. There's a new story arc everyone! Tell me how you like it. Of course with it being necessary to the story, it'll run in the background if no-one likes it. But I was running out of ideas with Asriel and Chara. If people like this arc, they'll do the bonding in the background. But if no-one likes the arc, chapters will come out a lot slower than it has just now. But, everyone, I can't stress the importance of the support on this story, **IT'S AMAZING**. Over 1,200 views, almost at 10 reviews, and almost 10 favs and follows. **You guys are the reason this story keeps going.** Also, just before I leave, this'll be known as the "TrueTale Trilogy". Yes, there'll be three books, of this particular thing. So, BYE! [Ninja Vanish]_


	10. Work Ethic (SANS)

After what happened in Ebott Forest, I want to know more about Chara. I usually ignored her mystery past, but I feel like if she had a fit of anger, she might be a danger to the underground. Also, ever since the bad teleport that happened a few days ago, I've been feeling odd around Chara.

We head towards a place that I thought was a construction managing office, but it seems to be only a pile of rubble. _What happened?_ I ask myself, _This used to be a thriving business._ We kept walking toward the oddly abandoned town of Ebotton.

"We used to live here," Papyrus remarks "Now it's gone down the hole. I wonder what happened,"

"Well, don't lose hope yet bud," I say, trying to lighten his spirit "Even though half of it may be reduced to rubble or even nothing, there's still people here. See, look! It's a sch-" I was about to say 'school' until I saw what surrounded it. Dozens of emergency response vehicles, news casters and police tape.

"Was that the school Chara went to?" Papyrus asks

"Yes, yes I think it is," I say, walking faster towards the suburb. Nothing was like this before The War, now it's all fucked up. We keep walking, getting funny looks from other people from their windows. We walk into the less neighborhood-ey part of town. Much more people seem to be walking downtown. We walk to a hotel, to rent a room for the next however many days it'll be.

"Hello, ma'am," Papyrus greets

"Hi," She answers in an annoyed voice "Would you like a room?" I realize I forgot to grab some surface money. But Papyrus apparently packed more than I thought he did.

"Yes, for about five days," Papyrus says, handing over the money.

She takes the money and takes a long look at it, then says "This isn't enough,"

"Seriously?" Papyrus exclaims "That was 140 dollars!"

"It's a dollar forty," She says. I facepalm.

"We'll, umm," Papyrus says, thinking "We'll work it off!" I facepalm again

Her eyes brighten up "Take my shift for the next hour and you can stay for as long as you want!"

"Alright, I'd... We'd be happy to!" Papyrus tells her, she gets up, grabs her... Screen, and sprints out of the hotel.

"She seemed happy to go," I say. We head to behind the counter "We're only supposed to be construction workers, not hotel clerks,"

"Aww, it won't be that bad!" Papyrus tells me "It's only an hour either way,"

 **ONE HOUR LATER**

Well, she was correct about the one hour thing. As soon as the second hand hit 12, she rushed back into the hotel.

"Damn, you actually did it?" She remarks, panting

"Uh, yeah," I tell her "We need somewhere to stay,"

"Well, thank you. I was pissed at my boss for having me miss my date, so you guys were lifesavers," She says "What are your guy's names?"

"I'm Sans," I say, figuring that nobody knew me up here.

"Hi Sans, who's your... Friend?" She asks

"I'm Papyrus," He tells her

"Oh, well, thanks a lot guys," She goes behind the counter and grabs a random key "Here you go,"

We gladly take the key, say thank you, and head down the hall of rooms. We go to the room labeled on the key, K-14, and drop our stuff off. We go back to the lobby.

"Leaving already?" The hotel clerk asks

"Oh, no. We're coming back later tonight," I tell her, then head out. We walk down the sidewalk, asking people along the way for a construction office. Of course they didn't know where any was at.

"God-damnit Papyrus, we're never gonna find a construction job!"

"Don't give up, Sans. There's ought'a be one around here,"

We walk down until we get to a little shopping mall, marking the end of the town and the start of the highway to Ebott City. These people seem to really like Mt. Ebott. We ask everyone in the little mall and only get one clue to a job, but it's in Ebott City.

"Well," I say to Papyrus when we walk out of the mall "We either walk, or hitchhike,"

"I'll take my chances with walking," Papyrus says, starting to walk. I grab his shirt and pull him back to me.

"Hitchhiking it is then," I say. I am just too lazy to walk.

"Ugh," Papyrus whines "Fine,"

We wait for about half an hour on the side of the road with my thumb out. Finally, a little Volkswagen bug stops in front of us.

"Need a ride to Ebott City?" The man asks. I have to say, he looked sketchy. Every square inch of his body was covered in tattoos. He also had a lot of piercings.

"Uh," Papyrus says nervously "Yes,"

"Hop in! I'm goin' to my construction job," He says

"Hey, we're looking for one of those," I tell him

"Well, how coincidental! Come on!" He says

Me and Pap get in reluctantly, but he drives off once we get in. If I remember right, Ebott City is about a hour away from Ebotton. Great, a hour with a complete stranger.

"So how have you been?" He asks

"Uh, we've been good. Just, erm, looking for a construction job,"

"Gee Sans, that sounds rough," He says, enunciating my name "How did you get up here anyways?"

I sit in shock for a few seconds "H-how'd you know my name?"

"You really don't remember me?" He says "Benji!"

Oh, yeah. He was that one friend no-one liked. "Oh, Benji! I didn't even recognize you!"

"Hm," He says "I thought monsters were locked away for eternity after The War,"

"Yeah, I was never effected by the magicians power, neither was Pap," I tell him

"How did you get... skin?"

"Uh..," I say, trying to think of something "It was my Dad's science experiment, something terrible happened,"

"That ne-" Papyrus tried to say, until I kicked him in the ankle.

"Oh, well..," He says trying to think of something to talk about. He never does. We sit in an awkward car for the rest of the ride.

"Thanks for the ride," I tell Benji

"Anytime, just ring me up. You still got my number right?"

"Yeah, I believe so,"

"Alright. Don't get caught," He winks. He gets out of the car and brings us in the office, it's a small building surrounded by large skyscrapers.

"Sup' Dod," He says to the lobby person as we walk in "I'm gonna get ready, these guys need to see the boss. They want a job,"

"Al'ight," Dod says

"Tell him I recommended them,"

"Al'ight," He says again, getting up "Come on guys,"

He brings us down the right hall while Benji heads down the left one. He brings us to a door that reads "Jeremy H. Jawkins" and walks in.

"Sup' JayJay," Dod says to the boss.

"Hey, Daniel," He says in a serious tone "Who are these two?"

"These two were recommended by Benny," Dod tells him "They want a job,"

"Oh, friends of Benji these two are?" He asks "He's my best worker,"

Dod walks out, saying "Good luck,"

"If you're friends with Benji," Jeremy continues once the door shuts "You must be some good people. We'll put you in training," Jeez, no resume, no interview. This was much easier than I thought it would be.

"Just remember," He looks me straight in the eye "If your work ethic isn't strong enough for me, you'll get kicked out,"

"Thanks a lot Jeremy," Me and Papyrus tell him

"Oh, call me JayJay," He says, leaning back in his chair "Come here tomorrow and you'll go through the tour. You two should do good here, we're pretty laid back,"

We walk out of the building. I turn to Papyrus "Let's get walking,"

 _Well, they got the job! With no previous job experience, it was hard to make this. But I hoped you enjoyed it. Next chapter won't be about the new arc, it'll be switching back and forth between the chapters. So, milestones first then news. 10 chapters, yay! 10 followers, whoop whoop! over 1,500 views! Damn! Ok, now news. I might be losing internet... So the next chapter might take super long to upload. I'll try my best, but no guarantees._

 _BTW, it's ten where I'm at, and I'm so tired. So sorry if this seemed rushed or weird at all. This chapter was also just improv, just to upload something for you guys, so I hope all of you enjoy it. Now it's sleepytime._


	11. A New View (CHARA)

The last few days have been good. We all have been having good fun, it seems as if everyone forgot about the drinking incident. Me and Azzy have been messing around the Ruins. Nothing has happened with 'Them'. Life is good. Azzy's friend invited us over, I think his name was Monster Child or something. A very creative name. We both start to head out the door to Snowdin when Azzy says something unexpectedly.

"Chara, have you heard of someone named 'Them'?"

I stand there, looking at him speechless "T-them?"

"Yeah,"

"N-no," I lie

"Oh... Okay then,"

How could Azzy know about that? That little bastard better not have done something to Asriel, otherwise it's in for a beating. I don't know how I could hit it, seeing what it did to me last time I tried, but I certainly would try. We walk to Snowdin, it's actually a much longer walk than I anticipated. I never walked it, mainly because it was always interrupted by a teleporting skeleton.

"You walk this far... Every time you go to your friends house?"

"Yeah, it's not that bad once you get used to it,"

"You have to bare with this cold too?"

"What co-" He looks at me, then realizes he has fur. I'm standing here, freezing my ass off, while he doesn't even know it's cold.

He chuckles nervously "I guess we should of brought a coat for you, I don't really know what to do..,"

I walk up to him and nuzzle myself into his arm. "This'll do,"

We start walking, he's blushing furiously, but after we walk for a while he seems to get used to it. I could just fall asleep, his fur is so soft and warm, it's just soothing. Maybe that's why I haven't been having my usual dream problems, I've slept with him since I fell down here. We walk into Snowdin, it's the first time I actually get to see it. There's a lot of people around, and it's bordered by buildings. My stomach growls.

"Jeez, I haven't eaten since this morning!" I tell Azzy.

"Do you want to go to Grillbys and Sons?"

"Yeah, what kind of food is it?"

"Burgers and fries," He replies. We walk over to Grillbys, which has a little board nailed to the sign which is painted saying "and Sons". We enter the door to see tons of people, just eating. But the amazing part is that there's two people on fire right behind the counter.

"Oh my god! They're on fire!" I say, causing everyone to look at me. We silently walk over to the little bar and sit down. Azzy seems to be embarrassed.

"Hello two lovebirds," The big flaming guy says

"We're just friends," I tell him

"Uh-huh," He says sarcastically "Whadda you two want?"

"I'd like the Tickly-Pickle special," I admit, I chuckled a bit, but Azzy ignores that and goes on "And she'd like the Double-Bake with a iced tea,"

"Got it," He says and walks off

"What if I wanted something else?" I tell Azzy after the big guy is gone

"Trust me, you'll like it,"

"Alright. Whatever you say Mr. Mind-Reader," I tell him. We wait a while, and then a little flaming person walks out with our food. I take one look at mine and see how much Azzy loves me. It's a chocolate brownie burger.

"Here is your meals," The little person says

"Thank you Azzy!" I say, then kiss him on the cheek. He stops and stares at me, his whole face red.

"Lovebirds," The little person says, walking off.

"We're just friends huh?" Azzy says. I chuckle

"You gave me a fucking chocolate burger. I'm going to love you forever,"

Azzy looks at me for a second and says "Good," Then pulls me into a kiss, on the lips. In my mind, I'm going _OH MY FUCKING GOD WHAT THE FUCK!?_ But on the outside, I return the kiss. When we stop, I see the big flaming guy standing there.

"Just friends huh?" He says

"Not anymore," Azzy says to me. I'm guessing that kiss was the way to break his wall of embarrassment. We start eating.

"Oh my god," I say with my mouth full of chocolate "This is the best fucking thing ever. Extremely unhealthy, but it's worth it,"

"Don't orgasm," Azzy jokes. I elbow him. Odd how he was blushing about keeping me warm before, but now he's making fucking sex jokes. But, I play along with it.

"Why wouldn't you want me to?" Now he's blushing, but in a good way. He's laughing a bit.

"Didn't I get an Iced tea?" I say, luckily, the big flaming guy is right there holding my drink.

"How'd you do that?" I ask, grabbing my drink

"Lets just say, I'm good friends with the skeletons," He says

"Hm," Azzy says with his mouth full "So are we,"

"Sans, Pap and Gaster?"

"Yep, we actually spent the night at Gasters Lab,"

"Eh, I wouldn't suggest doing that. He's kind of a creepy dude,"

"Agreed," Azzy says

"Woah, wait," I say, feeling like I'm missing out on something "What happened?"

"Oh, nothing. He just seems to know a lot of stuff," Azzy replies

"A bit too much stuff," The big guy adds on

"Hey what's your name?" I ask

"Grillby, my sons name is also Grillby. Don't ask,"

"Alright. I finished my burger. You almost done Azzy?"

"Yeah, pretty close," He says. I wait for Azzy to finish his burger while Big Grillby walks off. He finishes his burger and we walk out, saying goodbye to the Grillbys. We turn a corner and walk up to where on the right is a big wolf throwing ice into the water, and to the left is a house. We walk over to the house and enter.

"Hi guys! What's up!" The yellow dinosaur with no arms says

"H-hi," I say

"Who are you? And why did I say guys?" He asks to me and himself

"I'm Chara. I'm here with Azz-Asriel," I say. I gotta learn not to call him by his nickname in front of strangers.

"Oh, are you like his girlfriend or something?"

"Yep," I say

"That's neat. I wish I had a girlfriend," He says, making us laugh "Hey! That... That," He starts to laugh as well. The rest of the night goes well, he shows me his Xbox One, a retro console to me, but brand new, top of the line to them. Apparently both Monster Kid, which I just found out his name, and Azzy are both into video games. He shows me a bunch of games on his computer, including one odd one. I think it's name was UdderTale? I don't know. But apparently, this dog named Toby Fox came up with a story that happens to monsters in the near future that includes dogs, flowers, and dogs. Odd. We start getting ready for bed, Monster Kid puts on an old movie called Deadpool and we watch it as we go to sleep. I'm the first one to fall asleep because, like I said, Asriel just calms me down. I went to sleep holding his arm.

"Wake up," Asriel says

"Huh? What do you want?" I say, tired

"I had a... Dream,"

"What was it?"

"It was about you and me,"

"Okay, thats nice. Why are you telling me this?"

He seems to go quiet for a second "Because, you killed me,"

 _Cliffhanger! I hope you guys liked this one, I liked it. I like the relationship between Asriel and Chara. It's cute, nuf' said. Anyways, we surpassed 1,500 views! Holy shit that's a lot of people. I hope they enjoyed it. So, two questions. 1) Sans and Pap, how are they to you guys? and 2) Asriel and Chara lemon? I can figure out a scene, as they just admitted that they're actually bf and gf. Ok, next thing. You might be wondering, What the Fuck am I doing between the chapters. Well, 1, I'm getting fucking hyped for OVERTALE (If you don't know what it is, look it up or GTFO). 2, Tumblr. 3, School or 4, doing Undertale related things. If you want sneak peeks into my next chapter, or even my life if you're so interested (stalkers), then look at my Twitter or Tumblr. Links are in my profile. But anyways, PEACE!_


	12. Us and 'Them' (CHARA)

"What are you talking about?" I ask, forgetting my tiredness

"In my dream," He says slowly, I didn't notice before, but he's crying "You... Killed me,"

"D-don't worry Azzy," I tell him "It was just a dream,"

"But... 'Them' was there," He says. Oh no... This was what I worried about.

"Damnit," I say, tearing up "You got dragged into this,"

"So you do know 'Them'," He says

"Yes," I admit, now crying "I hoped you wouldn't get involved, that you wouldn't know about this. But..," I burst, and start sobbing. This time, Asriel doesn't calm down. He pulls me into a hug while we are both crying our eyes out. It feels nice, theraputical. The lights come on suddenly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Monster Kid asks tiredly. I forgot that we were at Monster Kids house, crying on his floor, hugging.

"You weren't... Doing it on my floor were you?" He asks.

"Uh... um..," I say, flustered and blushing.

"No we weren't," Asriel says, slightly less flustered "Why would we be crying and fully clothed?"

"I don't know, maybe you..,"

"Don't answer that," Asriel says "How about you mind your own business?"

"Okay, Okay. Jeez," Monster Kid says "It's like five o' clock, what do you want to do?"

Me and Asriel look at each other. We both know that if we go back to sleep, we'll have to deal with 'Them'. I don't think any of us want to deal with that again. Me and Asriel mentally make our decision.

"We want to go home," Azzy tells Monster Kid

"O-oh, I was hoping you'd at least stay for breakfast," Monster Kid says

"Sorry," Asriel says while getting up, I get up with him "We just gotta go,"

"Oh, okay," Monster Kid says, trying to sound okay "J-just call later, okay?"

"We will," He says, we walk out of his room. We head down the path to Azzys house. I'm nuzzled up in his arm, and he seems completely fine with it. We are just in front of the big purple door when suddenly, a shadowy figure with red eyes appears, floating.

"I-it's 'Them'!" Asriel says, scared

"I know," I say, stepping up to 'Them' "What the hell is wrong with you? Can't you just find some other soul on the surface?"

"Hey," They say "It's not my fault. You started the fight,"

"That's because you were there you little prick!" I yell at Them "You told me to do that!"

"And you listened," It says "Either way, you're destined to hate this retched thing you call 'Life'. Centuries from now, you'll be reincarnated with someones Determination. By then, you'll see how everyone should pay. For the things they've done, and for the things they haven't done,"

Asriel, suddenly feeling brave, steps forward "Chara is a kind, loving person. She'd never think about killing another soul! This incident you're talking about on the surface, that was you. The hotel, that was you," He says, pointing at Them "You can't use her. You can't use," He stops to wrap his arm around me "My Chara,"

It chuckles "Fine then," It's red eyes seem to melt and it starts to talk in a demonic voice "I've never needed to use you. In fact, it would be my pleasure to speed up the process,"

It dissapears. I feel... Odd. Asriel seems to be feeling the same way also. But, despite that, we both look at each other and realize what we have done.

We've royally fucked our chance of saving ourselfs.

 _Holy shit. That was nice. Let me tell you guys, finishing up this arc is going to be insane. Like, amazingly fun. I've already written 2 chapters ahead, and let me tell you, it's hardcore. BUT MILESTONES. 2,500 views. Hot damn that's a lot of people looking at my stuff. Thank you for the positive feedback on this story, and if you want to know more about what's happening, FOLLOW MY TUMBLR. I'm on there %90 of my time (I HAVE NO LIFE). Small, cuddly spoilers ahead._

 _ASRIEL AND CHARA DO THE DEED ON CHAPTER 14_


	13. Promotion (SANS)

"Sans!" Benji says "Think fast!"

He chucks a hammer at me. I use my blue magic to catch it, he chuckles.

"God damnit Benji!" I exclaim, dropping the hammer "You do know, if I get caught, I'll get the death sentence!"

"Oh yeah," He says, rubbing the back of his head "With you guys gone, I didn't need to worry about it that much,"

"Didn't you learn fire magic from Toriel?" Papyrus asks Benji

"Oh yeah!" He says, making his hand catch fire "So that's why my bed's been randomly catching fire,"

I chuckle. For the last few days, Benji has been helping us in the mail room instead of actually building stuff. We basically take all the mail and put them into their respective slots. Then we watch Netflix all day. It's my kind of job. We're almost done when Dod walks in and calls me into his office. I get up and walk down the hall to his office.

"Sans," He tells me "You seem like a very good worker," I nod my head "A-and, I want to reward you. I feel like you... You need a good... House. Yeah. So, you c-can take all the mat... Materials you n-need,"

I look at him in disbelief. As I look closer though, I see his eyes have a tint of red, and tearing up. Leading me to believe something's up.

"Uh... Is... Something wrong?" I ask him

"N-no... Everything is just fine," He says. He tells me everything is fine, but in his eyes I can tell he's pleading for help on the inside. But, I don't know how to help him. So I brush it off and walk back to the mail room to tell Pap.

"Papy? Can I... Talk to you?" I ask Papyrus

"Sure! We just finished the mail," He says while walking out "What happened?"

"Dod just... Gave me the materials," I tell him

"He did?" Pap asks in disbelief

"Yeah, but he seemed kinda-" I''m interrupted by a loud gunshot in the background. Benji immediately rushes out, leaving "Daredevil" playing.

"What is happening?" He asks panicked "Are we being robbed?"

"I don't think so," I say "I think I know what happened though,"

I lead Papyrus and Benji to Dods office. Upon opening the door and hearing gasps from Benji, I immediately knew what happened.

I see Dod and a Colt on the floor. Red is on the wall, and Dod has a hole in his head.

"Dod!" He yells, then looks at me "What did you do?"

"Me? Nothing!" I say "Why would you blame me?"

"You said you knew what happened!" Dod yells at me

"He seemed sad about something! It's obvious that he killed himself isn't it?" I say back

"You should of talked to him!" He says

"I...I..," I wanted to say I did, but... I really didn't. I brushed off that he needed obvious help because I was too excited about the materials. I made a mistake.

And it costed a life.

Now Benji is crying over the death of his boss, which most people wouldn't give a care.

"You... Were my best friend," He says. Ouch... Right in the feelings.

He gets up and looks at us "Please.. Get out. Take whatever you need and go back to The Underground,"

"Okay Benji," Papyrus says "W-we'll go,"

We go to walk out, but Benji grabs my arm "When the Barrier is broken," He says in his scariest voice, which was working "You will not be welcomed here by me," He pulls me closer "You don't belong here,"

We decide to leave as fast as we could after that. I use my blue magic to pick up as many materials as we could on our first trip, then come back to get more. All the while, Benji is staring at us rather maliciously. I could of sworn I saw the same red tint in Benjis eyes.

"Good going boys! That didn't take as long as I expected," Dad tells us. I'm still depressed over Dod, so I just nod my head. Pap gets out his phone.

"Victory selfie?" He asks

"Hell yeah," Dad says. I look at the camera, and put on my best depressed smile. Dad hugs us both, and the camera flashes.

"Good one!" Pap says excitedly "I'm going to print it!" He rushes out to Dads Tech Lab.

Dad looks down at me "It's not your fault," He says, trying to cheer me up "It was 'Them'"

"Them?" I ask "A-and... What are you talking about?"

"Dod," He says "A demon known as 'Them' possessed him so you could take the materials. I think Chara basically told it to fuck off, and it decided it would work better towards its plan if it did,"

Oh yeah, Chara. I forgot all about her. "Why did he kill himself though?" I ask, thoroughly confused.

"Well, it's hard to say," He says "'Them' could of intentionally killed him, or he was just filled with so many negative thoughts after 'Them' possessed him and he couldn't take it anymore,"

That sent chills up my spine, literally. I feel better about Chara's incident now that I know that the bastard was 'Them'. There's one more question I have though...

"Why are you accepting the materials if it's a part of 'Them's' plan?"

"Well, I'll be the only one working on the CORE, that's my name for it by the way, and you guy's won't be here. As long as you aren't hurt, I'll be fine," He says looking nervous, I hug him

"Don't get hurt, okay?" I tell him, then leave.

 _OMG! New chapter twice in a row? Lucky duckies you guys are. WE FINALLY HIT 10 FAVS! YAY! Thank you. Depending on how much privacy I get, the next chapter might be delayed. Also, a lot of people from my school found out I was writing a lemon, and now I'm dying of embarrasment. There'll be no authours note on the next chapter, some of you are probably happy about that. I'll be busy dealing with my sins. But anyways, see you chapter 15! BOi!_


	14. Void Part 1 (ASRIEL)

_I'm back guys! Thanks for all the support on my story! Sorry for no lemon though :(_

The last few days haven't been very supernatural,but Me and Chara have still been in fear of 'Them'. My Dad has been getting calls from Gaster about building what he calls the Core. It's supposedly a giant, interchangeable power plant. And today, he finally built it, and he's inviting everyone in the Underground to have a "Opening Party". Monster Kid and Undyne are here, and Mom and Dad say we can't take them into the Royal Elevator.

"Oh come on! Why can't they come with us?" I ask Dad, I may have been whining a bit though.

"The Royale Elevator was built for three people," Mom explains "It'd be hard to even take Chara with us,"

"What about the second elevator?" Undyne suddenly asks

"Undyne," Dad says "That one hasn't been used for years now,"

"Oh come on," Chara says "We're teenagers, we can handle anything,"

"What about an explosion?" Mom says "Age can't protect you from death,"

"Well, I think we had Gaster come here a few months ago for the usual technological check-up," Dad says "They should be fine,"

"Well..," Mom starts, then sighs "Fine, go on ahead,"

"Yay!" Monster Kid says, then rushes off into the basement. Chara, Undyne and I head out of the secret room in the basement where we were all at and head to Mom and Dads room, where the older elevator is. We all head in and I start up the elevator, then we zoom down, deeper into the earth.

"Hi, I don't think we've met," Chara says, holding her hand out.

"I'm Undyne!" Undyne says, then shakes Chara's hand vigorously.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Chara says, pulling her hand away "You have an iron grip!". Everyone laughs

"I'm a warrior," Undyne says valiantly

"A warrior at Mortal Kombat for sure,"Monster Kid says, laughing.

Undyne giggles "I can make your ass grass anytime in that game," We all laugh. After that, it's a normal ride for a while, until my right ear flops.

"What the hell?" I exclaim, Undyne giggles.

"Your ears are fluffy," She says, then plays with my ears a little more. Then, my left ear flops. I look over and see Chara giving Undyne a death glare. Then they both play with my ears. Monster Kid starts to laugh, and I'm starting to get annoyed.

"Guys, I'm not a toy!" I tell them, then they back off.

"S-sorry," Undyne apologizes.

"I think they were fighting over you," Monster Kid whispers in my ear, which freaks me out a bit.

"Don't kid yourself," I tell him "Undyne said herself she doesn't like men. She's way into Alphys,"

"That nerdy girl?" Monster Kid exclaims in a loud whisper "Nobody likes her,"

"Oh, Monster Kid, stop stereotyping people based on what others think,"

"Okay, okay," He says "Fine, but I still think they were fighting over you,"

"Whatever," I say, then head back to Chara, who's hanging her head down low

"How long is this elevator ride?" Undyne asks "We're going super slow,"

"We're already at Waterfall Undyne!" Monster Kid tells her

"We still got to get to Hotland!" Undyne exclaims

I chuckle a bit, then focus on Chara "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm still worried about 'Them'," She responds "They said that they could take over when something happens to Gaster, and this event is all about him,"

"Well, don't worry," I reassure her "It'll be fine, and if something does happen, we'll beat the living shit out of 'Them', right?"

"Uh... Yeah, I guess," She responds meekly.

Mettatons voice comes on in the elevator "WELCOME TO YOUR WONDERFUL DESTINATION! HAVE A GOOD TIME DARLINGS!"

The doors open and we leave. The elevator has very cleverly been disguised as a cactus in Hotland. We turn around and start heading to a giant structure right past MTT hotel. We were close to the hotel, so it only took a few minutes to get to there. As soon as we go in, there's a lot of people heading towards a new stairwell, with a giant sign saying "CORE". We get into the crowd of people and go into a tall blue room. We enter the door on the right because the elevator is "Out Of Order" and the left door is locked. When we head right, we enter a giant room with tons of people. There's arcade machines and a buffet line to the left of us, to the right, there's tables and a dance floor, and ahead of us was a stage.

"Damn," Chara says, sounding impressed "Gaster really out did himself,"

"When we throw a party," Monster Kid says to Chara "We _throw a party_ ,"

I look for Mom and Dad, and I see them in the buffet line. I start to walk up to them.

"Do you think the kids are okay?" Mom asks Dad

"Yeah," I tell Mom "We're okay,"

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" She says, trapping me in a giant goat hug "I love you,"

"Love you too Mom,"

"Now that we know you're okay," Dad says "How about we party?" Monster Kid, Undyne and I cheer in response, Chara gives a little "Yeah!"

I go up to Chara "Hey,"

"Hey," She says. I elbow her "Hey!"

"That's the spirit! Now lighten up won't you? If this really is our last day, we should make it our best shouldn't we?"

She turns to me, then smiles "Yeah. Lets make it our best!" She grabs my hand and pulls me to the dance floor.

 **ONE HOUR LATER**

After an amazing dance with Chara (Damn she's a good dancer), playing a ton of video games with Chara (Damn she's good at Street Fighter), and stuffing our face full with food, Gaster steps up to the stage, turns off the music and asks everyone to sit down.

"Okay, everyone calm down. As you may know, right now you all are in my newest invention, the Core!" Gaster says, everyone cheers

"Aw, thank you! But, how can you cheer if you don't know what it does? The Core... Drum-roll please," A drum-roll starts "Will provide infinite power for the Underground!" Everyone cheers louder.

"With the extra power, you and I will be able to use more power, letting us be able to find ways to break the barrier!" Everyone whoops and yells "Thank you!" He puts the mic down and basks in everyone's cheers. He starts backing up, closer and closer to the endless abyss of the Core. Then I see something that truly chills my fur.

Gasters eyes are a deep, blood red.

I can hear Chara gasp, she must of noticed also.

"No, no, no!" She hisses "It can't end now!"

Gaster drops his hands down, but keeps walking backwards. I can hear cries from the crowd saying "No!" and "Stop!". Chara gets up to try to stop him, but we both know it's too late.

Gaster walks off into the abyss.

 _Another cliffhanger, after about a week of not updating! Wow, I'm sorry guys. But anyways... You guys really like this, and it just warms my heart reading your reviews and all of the follows and favorites. So, from the most Determined part of my soul, I say thank you. ANYWAYS, about the story. This is the first part of the story arc ending. Let me tell you, the next chapter is depressing as FUCK. But, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the fanfiction._

 _BTW, people talking about Monster Kid will see later. IT ISN'T FINISHED PEOPLE. And the "Chara's thousand of years old" thing, this is my theory of what happened. I think this could be a logical explanation to Undertale's backstory. But everyone has their own beliefs, just please don't complain_ _just yet._ _When it's finished, complain all you want about my wrongness, just not yet._


	15. Void Finale (CHARA)

**_IF SOMEHOW YOU MISSED CHAPTER 14, READ IT NOW!_**

A sonic boom follows Gaster's death

"No!" I yell, I already feel a migraine coming on. Everyone looks confused except for me, Asriel and Undyne.

"Mom!" Asriel calls for Toriel

"Huh?" Toriel answers "Oh, Asriel! Where... Are we?"

"We're at the Core! **[REDACTED]** 's creation!" Asriel says

"Who is Redacted?" Asgore asks. Asriel seems confused.

With my last amount of strength, I reach out to Asriel "Azzy," I call out, then faint

"Chara" Voices chant "Chara, Chara," Every second that passes by they get louder and louder, faster and faster. There's also this loud ringing in my head and it's only getting louder. It gets so loud I feel like my eardrums will explode. Suddenly, everything stops, and I'm in my old school halls, clutching my red binder. _This was where it all went wrong._ Everyone is frozen and 'Them' is in front of me.

"Chara, Chara, Chara," It says with fake disappointment "I do like to play fair, fair enough for a demon anyways,"

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" I ask

"Aw, Chara! You're gonna be the Angel of Death!"

"The Angel of Death?"

"You know nothing about the prophecy?" It says, I shake my head "Ugh, when the sorcerers put the spell on monsters, a prophecy was made by the monsters. One of two humans will find their way through the barrier, and The Underground will go empty, whether dead or alive though, that's up to who falls down. One will be the Angel of Death, freeing everyone from this horrible world. I'll be one in charge of them. The other one, the Angel of... I don't remember, their name is useless anyways. You'll be the Angel of Death. I just need to make sure you're the right candidate,"

"What are you going to do?"

"I need to see if you can fight the urge,"

"N-no! I can't go through that again!"

"Too bad," It smiles, unfreezes everyone, then dissapears.

"Oh shit, oh shit oh shit," I mumble to myself. I walk down the hall and look at the time. 2:21, passing time fifth period, English. I walk down to my class, and sit down in my assigned seat, in front of Ned. One of the many people who feel the need to point out my every problem and make me want to kill myself.

"Ugh, Chara. I see you haven't killed yourself already," See? "Such a shame, we don't really need you here,"

 _I'm so done with his shit_ , I think.

"Imagine how fun it would be to spill out his guts right now?" 'Them' says, I can hear the smile in their voice.

 _It's just a stupid boy_ , I think, _'Them' can fuck off_.

"A stupid boy you can kill easily," It says, then a knife apparates in my hand "You make the choice,"

I suddenly get an idea, what if I do what he did to me? I toss the knife in his lap, then sarcastically gasp and raise my hand "Mr. Slethers? Ned has a weapon!"

"What!?" Mr. Slethers yells "To the office!"

"No, Chara, but..!" Ned says

"Now!" Mr. Slethers yells. I'm back in the dark void with 'Them' laughing.

"What?" I ask

"Oh nothing, you just passed the test,"

"So... You'll fuck off now?"

"Oh no! Your Determination has made you the perfect carrier for the Angel of Death!" It says, then smiles

"You tricked me!"

"Well, I did say it was a test for you to fight the urge,"

"Fuck!" I say, realizing that it did.

"Ready?" It says, then fires a black glob at my chest. It pulls out a white heart.

"Won't surrender huh?" It says

"W-what the hell?"

It chuckles "You really don't know anything do you? This, white thing, is your soul. This-" It holds up a red knife "-is an attack, dodge them. Now, when you look down, you have fight, act, item and mercy. Understand?"

I nod my head, even though I'm worried to why it's helping me.

It smiles "Go ahead, pick one,"

Uh oh, I need to do something. I choose mercy, and see two extra options pop up, flee and spare. Maybe I could run away from it, that would help. I choose flee

"Aw, you think you can run away from me?" It says "I'm the lord of the void. You can't run from the void,"

Suddenly, a barrage of knifes come at me. I get hit by one, and an extreme sharp pain is sent through my body.

"Oh, fuck, shit," I say, kneeling down and wincing in pain

"Hurts doesn't it?" It says chuckling. I look down and see my name, Chara. I also see my level, level one. I then see my health, 15 out of 20, I don't need to be a pro at video games to know that someone who takes away 25 percent of my health does a shit-ton of damage.

I choose Item, and the only item I have is a Monster Candy from the party I stole for later. I decide not to use any items and fight. I slice my knife at it and a big 1 appears, with a full green health bar, I'm guessing.

In other words I'm fucked.

"Atta girl! But, is that all you got?" It says, then brings another knife wave. I manage to just barely dodge them all.

"Doing this only proves you're the Angel of Death!" It says. Then I get an idea, if it kills me, I can't be the Angel of Death. I choose fight, yet again 1 damage, and purposely get hit by everything.

"You idiot!" It yells "If you get hit by everything, you'll-" It gasps, then chuckles "Clever girl, but remember, I'm the lord of the void! I can pull you out of whatever hell you go into,"

No! I... I can't do anything!

"You... Y-you can j-just take my soul," I say, giving up.

"Good girl," It says. It makes a black glob and shoots it towards my soul.

It's annihilated by a rainbow.

"Huh?" It and I say in confusion. I turn to where the rainbow blast came from.

"Oh, Chara," A voice says. It sounds like Asriel, but deeper and more manly "You should never give up," They step out of the deep void. It's a taller, and a _very_ hot Asriel. He has black stripes on his face "Think of how many people will miss you!"

"Holy shit," I say, staring at Azzy

"Don't orgasm," He says, then shoots a rainbow blast at 'Them', dealing 160 damage. I may have just did what Asriel asked me not to do.

"How the fuck did you get here?" 'Them' yells

"I met up with Gaster," Azzy says, then Gaster steps out of the deep void

"WHAT THE FUCK?" It screams

"I've been waiting to see you again," Gaster says "Asriel, can we end this?"

'Them' looks absolutely horrified. Asriel nods towards Gaster. Gaster snaps his fingers and suddenly a giant, menacing skeleton head appears next to him. 'Them' smiles, and Asriel notices it.

"Gaster, no!" Asriel yells as the head turns toward Gaster. Gaster snaps his fingers and the head fires a white laser at him. When it's done, nothing is left of Gaster. Asriel's rainbow gun dissapears, and he's down to his knees.

"No! Gaster!" Asriel yells. I feel something hit me and I turn to see my soul being engulfed by black goop. Asriel looks at it and he starts to sob. My vision goes blurry and then...

Black

"Ugh, Chara," Ned says as I wake up. I had the worst daydream "See you haven't killed yourself already. Such a shame, we really don't need you here,"

I groan "Shut the fuck up Ned,"

Ned gasps sarcastically, then raises his hand "Mr. Slethers! Chara said a bad word!"

"Chara! That's it, to the principals office!"

I groan angrily "Fine!" I turn to Ned "I really fucking hate you,"

"Mr. Slethers! She said another one!"

"Chara! Now!"

I walk out of the class and to the principals office. I'm just so done with every person in this school, they're so self-centered! And they feel the need to point out every single issue, making people depressed and wanting to die. They get peoples lifes over with and move onto the next one. Once I get to the principals office, I sit down in the chair. I have a sudden, really bad headache.

"I can help you out of this situation," A voice says to me. I've learned better than to listen to the voices in my head, but this one sounds so... convincing.

 _I don't need help,_ I say to it in my head, _not yet_.

"Hello Chara," The principal says to me

"Hello, Mr. Sark,"

"Chara, I hope you know this behavior is unacceptable," He says "You've done it still without stopping though, and The Administration has decreed you expelled,"

"What!?" I yell, my vision getting blurry

"We really didn't want it to come to this, but we're a few months before the end of school, and we can't have graduates with behavioral problems," He continues

God damnit. The Administration is ruining our life's. I don't know what I'd do, I'd be expelled with only a tier one job to do. My life will be ruined.

"Need help now?" The voice says.

 _Yes, please help,_ I tell it in my head. Suddenly, I lose control and feel a knife in my hand. I can't do anything, not even blink. _No! Not that way!_

"Chara... What's in your hand?" Mr. Sark asks worriedly. Suddenly, I lunge from my seat and drive my knife right through the soft spot of his head.

"C-Chara..," Mr. Sark says, sputtering out blood. Then, his eyes roll to the back of his head and he goes limp. I get control back, and upchuck my lunch. If I was screwed before, I certainly am now. I won't only be expelled from Final School, I'll be expelled from The City. I'll be put into No Mans Land, where no-one knows what happens. Then I know the only place I can go, if the rumors are true.

Mt. Ebott

I'm back in a black void, I look around and see absolutely nothing other than a white labcoat on the ground.

"Welcome to where you'll spend the rest of your life, your own hell," 'Them' says "It didn't have to be a happy ending,"

 _Told you this chapter was depressing. How did I do? I think I did good. This is not the end of the story though, just the first story arc. But, not much of an authours note. Thanks for the support! 21 followers and 15 favorites! Damn. I never thought people would like my writing though, so this really lifts my spirits. And about the lemon, IT'LL COME. It's going to be the first step in the next story arc. But, that's all from me. Until next time!_


	16. Void Epilogue (THEM)

**_A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in so long. I was kinda being a lazy ass. But other than that, I've had tests and some other problems come up. BUT I'M BACK!_**

I open my eyes.

Finally.

It's been so long since I was able to inhabit a body, and it's feels so _good_. The pain though, that's a problem. I feel my body throbbing with a sensation I can only describe as pain.

"C-Chara?" The goat says, looking up at me in fear. I laugh a very menacing laugh.

"No!" He yells, throwing his head down to sob.

"Yes. Oh yes, I'm back!" I shoot void at the goat and hold him up.

"What are you going to do to me?" He says in fear.

"I'm going to make you forget this predicament ever happened," I say to him. I then clench my fist, injecting a powerful "Forget" serum into him. Man, I love Void Magic.

"No, no!" He yells, then he relaxes "Oh..," Then he's out.

I take us out of the Void. The goat wakes up to my side, I pretend to wake up. I suddenly get a surge of memories, the goat's name is Asriel.

"Chara? Are you okay?" Asriel asks me.

"Yeah," I say, groaning. I didn't have to pretend because I still hurt like hell.

"Oh thank god," Asriel says "I-I wouldn't have known what to do without you,"

A sudden pain erupts across my chest "O-oh god!"

"What?" Asriel yells

"U-ugh, nothing,"

"Okay, good," Asriel says, relieved "Is... 'Them' still bothering you?"

"No," I tell him

"Great," He says "Glad it took a hint. Let's go home,"

A fish-like creature runs to us. Another surge of memories, the fish is Undyne, and Asriels parents are Asgore and Toriel.

"I can't find Monster Kid!" Undyne yells. Thats odd, I don't think I locked him in the Void.

"Mom! Have you seen Monster Kid?" Asriel asks Toriel.

His mom laughs "Silly! You are a Monster Kid!"

I guess I did lock him in the void. Oops. But, how does Asriel and Undyne remember? There's no way.

"No! Not Monster Kid!" Undyne yells, water coming from her eyes. Why do they care so much about a stupid creature?

"Undyne, let's go," Asriel says. It's obvious that he's trying to hold back... Whatever the things are coming out of peoples eyes. The word is on the tip of my tongue.

Suddenly a loud noise erupts from the other side of the giant room. It sounds like... "NYEH HEH HEH!"

Asriel and Undyne walk over to it. I follow them.

"Papyrus! Stop acting like a damn fool!" I hear a familiar voice say. I take one look at where it came from and see the two smiley trashbag skeletons. Everyone from the Void (Which is like, four people) knows who these asshats are. Their Dad tricked us into giving them our most valued weapon, the Void Mech. He decided to be even more of an ass and renamed it his "Gaster Blaster". The small, chubby one also has water coming from his eye-sockets.

"WHAT'S WRONG SANS?" The taller skeleton, Papyrus, yells.

"Our Dad just died, and you're acting like a retard!" Sans yells at him

"WE DON'T HAVE A DAD!"

"How were you born then?" Sans asks angrily

"I... I DON'T KNOW," Papyrus says confused

"[redacted]! Does that -," Sans pauses "Wait, why the hell can't I say Dad's name? [redacted]. [redacted]. [redacted], [redacted], [redacted]!" More water comes out of his eye-sockets. I'm trying my best not to laugh. "Fuck, I-I guess he's really gone," He says, his voice shaking. He throws his hands into the air "Back into the Void! We would've done better with Benji on the surface!"

"WHO IS BENJI?" Papyrus asks

"Shut the fuck up Papyrus!" Sans yells angrily toward his brother. He covers his head then dissapears.

"L-lets go before this gets anymore d-depressing," Asriel says, with even more water coming from his eyes. Where the fuck is all of this water coming from? We get Asgore and Toriel and go into a very badly disguised elevator. I assume we are going back to Asriel's house. Now to put my plan into action...

 _Reading this chapter is a rollercoaster of emotions isn't it? Hell if I'd know. Anyways, this is the end to the Void story arc. Now we are moving to the Deadly Sins of Release story arc. I'm an Asgore at names, I know. Anyways, I hope you guys won't kill me because I haven't updated in weeks. I promise I'll get my life in better shape and stop being a lazy asshole. BTW, a lemon is coming up. This lemon is essential to the "plot" so I need to figure out how to write a damn lemon. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter!_


	17. A Hell of my Own (CHARA)

I slice my knife, two damage. I slice at it again, one damage out of the seemingly infinite health bar of the Void.

"I... Won't... Give... Up!" I yell between hits

"Chara," Gaster says, he's been in here with me "I've been here before, and trust me, brute strength won't get you out,"

"How did you get out then?" I ask, pausing my attacks

"We had four people with maximum amounts of Determination. We aimed our attacks at the Void barrier and in four hits we got out," Gaster explained "Those SAVE crystals do more than save, load and reset,"

"Why didn't you use your little... Head cannon thing?"

"My Gaster Blaster?" Gaster asks "They are the weapon of the Void. It's why it didn't work on 'Them',"

"God... Damnit!" I yell, attacking the Void with all my strength. Five damage. I feel something appear in my pocket. It's the SAVE crystal.

"Wait!" I yell, having an idea "Couldn't Asriel just load?"

"Umm," Gaster says, looking nervous

"What?" I ask

"I... May have extracted all of his... Determination?" He says, almost like a question.

"What?!" I yell

"Not only that, but he thinks you are completely fine. Since 'Them' is a demon, they can master Dark, Blood and Brain magic,"

"FUCK," I scream "So... We're just stuck here then aren't we?"

"Well, unless two other people with the SAVE crystal get locked in here with us, then yes,"

"Ugh!" I hear a voice yell. I look over and see a yellow monster on the floor.

"Monster Kid?" I ask

"Chara?" He responds. I run over to Monster Kid and help him up.

"You okay?" I ask

"Yeah, surprisingly. Where the hell are we?" He asks

"That's... A long story," I say, then tell him it.

"Damn," He says "That's a problem. Why does it seem that the worlds biggest problems are placed on teens?"

"I don't know," Gaster says "Maybe adults will make it harder?"

"Anyways, how do we get out of here and help?" Monster Kid asks

"We need four people with the Determination to SAVE. Preferably people with arms," Gaster says

"That's like... Arm-cist!" Monster Kid says. Leave it to him to make two stressed and depressed people laugh.

"Oh... But if you unlock Determination, you'll grow arms. Remember?" Gaster says

"Oh yeah!" Monster Kid remembers.

"But we need more people," Gaster says

"Let's just focus on unlocking Monster Kid's Determination," I say "We'll find out later on how we're going to get more people in here,"

"Okay," Gaster and Monster Kid say

"How will we get my SAVE crystal?" Monster kid asks

"I know exactly," Gaster says, snapping his hands. We get a third-person view of Asriel. I look over and see Gaster and Monster Kid in the air.

"I have Void magic. I can also control the Void, but not to 'Thems' extent," Gaster explains

"How will looking at Asriel unlock my Determination?" Monster Kid asks

"You'll see," Gaster says, with a small tone of nervousness "Hopefully,"

 _Whoop! Monster Kid has joined our Void group! Hopefully this explains how Monster Kid existed way back when. If not, then you'll have to wait for the second book to explain :P_

 _So, I've recently been losing Determination, or inspiration to make this. I feel like not many people are seeing and liking my work. I'm going to continue, but... The chapters may get shorter and less quality. If people don't enjoy it, then why waste time on it? If someone reading this likes this, please leave it in the reviews. Reading the reviews always fills me with Determination, seeing how people like it. I want to make good work for people who enjoy it, I'm not one of those douchebag content creators. But, that's it from me. See you in chapter 18 (Pretty short btw, but it's an intro into the soon to be lemon :P)_


	18. Oddities (ASRIEL)

* **Reading the reviews for the last chapter filled me with DETERMINATION, thank you**

Ever since [REDACTED] disappeared, everything has been very... Weird. The entire Underground claims it was a "wild phenomenon" that a giant building providing infinite power was built in Hotland, and that the Royal Scientist, which no-one knows anything about, just disappeared. My Mom is working on hiring a new scientist, and our biggest lead was actually a person named Alphys. She's a young T.V star, but she is extremely smart. She knows a bunch about Technology Sciences and Health Sciences. Chara, however, is acting especially weird. She's just so stiff and emotionless all the time, and she doesn't seem to understand the grief Undyne, Sans and I are going through. Monster Kid also disappeared along with [REDACTED], it leaves me to wonder what connection did Monster Kid have with him? Anyways, Monster Kids disappearance has caused Undyne to hide in her home. I haven't seen her for a week. Papyrus has been acting up, causing Sans to go crazy and also hide in his house of depression. But, back to the present.

Chara and I are sitting down to eat dinner. Mom and Dad aren't there because they're doing stuff with Alphys. I made Mac n Cheese for the two of us. Chara and I sit down, and start eating. Only a few bites in and I notice Chara staring at me thoughtfully.

"What?" I ask with a mouthful of Mac n Cheese.

"Oh nothing," She responds "Just thinking,"

"About what?"

"It doesn't pertain to you," Chara says

"Come on Chara!" I say enthusiastically "You can trust me. We're practically brother and sister!". I regret saying that immediately.

"I don't think that brothers and sisters... 'Date'," Chara says

"Heh... Heh..," I chuckle nervously "Forget I said that,"

"Alright," Chara says, directing her attention to Dad's buttercups on the table. "What are these?"

"Oh, those are buttercups," I explain "My Dad has a hobby as a florist,"

Chara seems to try to remember something "Aren't they poisonous?"

"Yeah, but who would be stupid enough to eat them?"

She gets a particularly evil look for a second. But, she seems to realize it, then she stops and acts normal. "Yeah, how poisonous are they?"

"They can be fatal in some cases,"

"Oh..," Chara says. We finish eating and rinse our dishes. I look at the time and see that it's 11:42.

"We should get to bed," I tell Chara, yawning.

"Alright," She responds. We clean up the kitchen and get to bed.

"Goodnight Chara," I say, wrapping myself up in my blankets. I stay awake, waiting for a response.

But it never came.

* * *

"Asriel..," A voice says in the distance. I get up from the cold, black ground I was laying on. I look ahead of me and see Chara.

"Chara?"

"Yes Asriel... I'm here to tell you that the Chara in real life is not actually me,"

"How is that..," I realize what happened "Oh shit,"

"Yes, it's pretty bad," Chara says "But I'm in here with Gaster and Monster Kid,"

"Wait, Monster Kid?" I ask

"Yeah... I don't fucking know. But, we're developing a plan," Chara tells me "I'll talk to you again when we got the plan fully developed,"

"Alright, anything I need to do right now?" I ask

"Yes," Chara says, getting closer "Don't reveal that you know anything,"

"Alright,"

"Also, stay safe, please," Chara says. She kisses me, "Good luck,"

* * *

I wake up to the lamp on, and "Chara" looming over me.

"Sweet dreams?" They say


	19. Moving Day (ASRIEL)

**CHAPTER 18 WAS UPDATED. IF YOU DIDN'T READ IT, READ IT BEFORE THIS.**

Oh shit. They know.

They know that Chara talked to me. They know that I know about 'Them'. I gotta come up with a lie, but how can I lie when they can see directly into my SOUL?

"Yeah, umm... I had good dreams," I lie

"Mhmm..," They mumble sarcastically "So, what _did_ you dream about?"

"Uhm... We were on a date! Yeah, the sunset was beau-,"

"Okay, shut up. I get it," They say, then walk out of my room. I know they know. They're the lord of the Void, and Chara said she was talking through the void. I get into my day clothes and head out of the room. I see boxes everywhere.

"What is going on?" I ask. Sans walks over and puts down a few boxes.

"heya, me and pap are helping you guys move," Sans says. He seems really... Out of it today. Instead of wearing his boots, he's wearing pink bunny slippers. You could also tell just by hearing his voice, something about it is weird.

"Papyrus? Wasn't he..,"

"shush. we've gotten over it okay?" Sans says, with his pupils disappearing.

"Alright, alright. But... We're moving?"

"yeah, go talk to toriel," Sans tells me. I go to the kitchen and see Mom, making a butterscotch pie. Her usual excuse to do nothing.

"Hey, Mom. I didn't know we're moving," I say to her.

"Oh yeah! Alphys offered us her place near The Barrier, since she wants to live in the lab for some reason," Mom explains

"Wow, that was nice of her," I say

"Yes, yes it was. Now go help pack,"

 **6 Hours Later**

With Sans' magic and butterscotch pie, we managed to move everything to Alphys' old house, which is an exact replica of our old one surprisingly. I guess we just took it because it's closer to The Barrier.

"Thanks for helping guys!" Toriel tells Sans and Papyrus as they leave. It's a long walk to Snowdin from here I realize.

"Alright, now you we gotta eat and get to bed," Dad says "Tomorrow's another busy day,"

Mom makes Snail Casserole, not one of my favorite meals if I'm being honest. Mom, Dad, and I all yell "GRACE", then start eating.

"So, what exactly is going to happen tomorrow?" I ask

"Well, Alphys has offered to watch you guys while we unpack. I don't think you guys would want to do that, right?" Mom asks

"No," I say

"Well then. It's also the perfect opportunity for you guys to meet her! She's really amazing, just a little older than you guys actually,"

"I know Mom, she's 20. Undyne hung out with her a lot,"

"Oh. Well, she's also incredibly smart," She says. No dir she's smart, she's the Royal Scientist. We finish eating, then Dad tells us to get to bed, even though it's only 8 o' clock. But, we listen and head to bed. I don't even bother saying goodnight to 'Them', but they were being unusually silent today. I quickly doze off to sleep.

* * *

"Asriel!" Chara's voice rings through my head. I get up and look around. Chara's standing right in front of me.

"Asriel, Monster Kid unlocked his Determination," She says

"What does that mean?" I ask. She facepalms herself.

"I totally forgot to tell you. Our plan is to get you to unlock your Determination. Once you do that, you can free us, and get rid of 'Them'"

"That's... Awesome! We can fix this! But, how do I get Determination? Gaster extracted it all,"

"I know, but it should still be in the Lab," Chara explains

"Nice! We could finally end this whole predicament!" I say, getting excited. Suddenly, Chara gets stabbed through her chest.

"O-oh..," Chara says, then falls to the ground. I run to her.

"CHARA," I yell, picking her up.

"W-what's happening?" Chara asks, her voice getting weak. I hear evil laughter ringing throughout the Void.

"Oh, oh you two are just hilarious!" 'Them' says in their demonic voice.

"You little shit," I say, getting really fucking angry. They laugh harder.

"You think you can scheme behind my back? You gotta think! You're communicating through my territory,"

"You're a fucking monster,"

"I know, it's what I do best!"

I feel myself mutating, turning into something else. I realize what I'm turning into.

The god of Hyperdeath.

"You think you can fight me?" It says, I can hear a bit of intimidation in it's voice. I get out my saber, and swing at 'Them'. 50 Damage.

"Yes, yes I can," I reply. It looks up at me, on the floor

"Y-you're important to my plan. I can't fight," It says, then disappears.

"Coward! Come back and let me kill you!" I yell into the blackness of the Void.

"A-Azzy," I hear Chara's voice. I turn back into my normal form.

"Chara, you're going to be okay," I tell her, not only trying to boost her spirits.

"Azzy, w-we need to do this. I need you to wake up,"

"W-will you heal?"

"Yeah," She says, with a tone of uncertainty "G-Gaster can heal me. But... Go on with the plan, don't let 'Them' get in your way,"

"I won't," I say, fading away "I won't,"

I wake up

 _I'm back! This arc is going to be a bit shorter than I thought. But it'll be sad. But, thank you all for the reviews and support. I'd like to thank one person in particular, a guest named Violet. If it wasn't for your review, I might not of continued this. Thank you for not giving up on me and enjoying my fanfiction! It's honestly amazing to know that people like my content, and I can't thank everybody enough. But, I'll see y'all in Chapter 20_


	20. Alphys (ASRIEL)

When I wake up, I jerk upwards. I may have bleated a bit, because I could hear everyone stirring awake. I look around, and it's absolute darkness in my room. I don't know where 'Them' is. I get up and walk out of my room, stumbling over a few boxes along the way. I go into the dining room, where I see 'Them' sitting at the table.

"You're a fucking coward," I tell it

"Coward? Nah, in fact, it's all going according to plan," It says. I stand, shocked. Could they really want Chara to escape the prison? What good would that do to them?

"W-what are you talking about?" I ask, it chuckles.

"You needn't worry. Just go on with your girlfriends little 'plan'," It says, mockingly. I ball my fists in anger. How are they always one step ahead of us, even when it all goes wrong?

"Hey, you two are awake," I hear Dad say "Oh, Undyne wanted to come with you guys,"

Undyne? I haven't heard anything from her since she found out about Monster Kid. But, of course she'd want to see how everyone's doing.

"Nice! Will she meet us there?" I ask

"Yeah, speaking of which, you guys should get going," Dad says. We heed his advice and head out. The lab actually isn't too far from here. We just head through the CORE, then take the elevators to the Lab. 'Them' doesn't talk much on the way there. It's a bit stressing that I'm walking next to a murderer in my girlfriends body, but I'm less stressed knowing it'll be gone soon. We ring the doorbell and wait a bit, no answer. We ring it again, no answer. We try a third time. I hear cloth fly in the air.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit they're here," Alphys says from behind the door. I chuckle a bit. She opens the door, but she's in a robe. "Please, please excuse my appearance, I slept in a bit. Just... Come in and I'll change," She says really fast. We come in and shut the door. Alphys rushes up the stairs. I could hear her mumble a bit "Thank god Undyne wasn't here,"

I chuckle, Alphys is funny, in a cute way. I can see why Undyne likes her. Alphys comes down the steps in some normal clothing.

"Phew, sorry for that," Alphys says "So... Umm... What do you guys want to do?"

"Hmm... Do you have any new anime?" I ask, since I know Alphys is super into anime.

"OOH," She squeals "I FOUND A NEW SWORD ART SEASON,"

I chuckle "Well, let's watch it then,"

So, we watched it. Undyne came after a while and sat down with us to watch it too. We went down to the 'underground' lab and laid on the beds while Alphys had it playing on her laptop. We ended on the 5th episode because Alphys also needed to unpack. She let us roam around the Lab while she was unpacking.

 ***Asriel... The Determination**

I hear a voice speak to me. I remember what I needed to do. I go and find where Gaster extracted the determination. A big room with a big machine in the middle. I go through the drawers to hopefully find a vial of Determination. I finally found it, an oak case... Holding a single syringe full of Determination. I look over and see 'Them' standing there.

"Go on big guy," It says mockingly "Thwart my plan,"

I remember what 'Them' said this morning... " **It's all going according to plan...** "

"Alright, I will," I say "Sorry Chara, you'll get out soon," I whisper, then smash the vial of Determination on the ground. 'Them' stares at it in shock.

"Y... You IDIOT!" It yells

"You wanted me to thwart your plan, so I did," I say mockingly. It's eyes turn to a deep blood red, I know then that I'm in for a bad time. They throw themselves at me and tackle me. They pull out a knife from thin air, and raise it up. I roll out from under them to avoid being stabbed. You can hear the knife _clink_ with the ground as it hits. 'Them' gets up and fires a bunch of Void blobs at me. I slide under them and pick up the oak case on the ground near the broken glass. I pick it up and throw it directly at 'Them's' face. They get disoriented. Now I can get close. I tackle them to the ground and hold their arms down to avoid being stabbed.

"You don't even know what you're doing," It says "If you kill me, Chara won't have a body to inhabit anymore,"

I hate to admit it, but they're right. I get off of them. They raise their knife up, about to stab me.

"Hold on," I say "If you kill me, your plan will be even more messed up,"

"Hmm... Good point," They admit "But I need to get my revenge somehow,"

Suddenly... Black.

 _Damn, I gotta find a better cliche cliffhanger._

 _Anyways, we're almost to the end of this story arc! Pretty short, I know. But, holy shit, we've got over 10,000 views. That's incredible! 31 followers and 26 favorites! Thank you guys so much! I honestly thought my writing was shit, but I guess people like it. ANYWAYS... A few people are going to be disappointed with how this ends, and I'm sorry :'(. It'll be sad, but we'll get through it! The stories to come will be fun, and definitely a fucking rollercoaster._


	21. Breaking Out (CHARA)

Asriel...

Asriel... Why?

Why would you put us through this?

We've been watching you ever since you left the house...

Why would you keep us in here?

"Chara," Gaster says to me, trying to cheer me up "He had to of had a reason. Something about letting us out and 'Them' worried him,"

"But... What ever would've happened, we could stop it," I say "Azzy Knows we could of done it,"

"'Them' is stronger than you think..," Gaster says

"Azzy almost killed them 2 times!" I yell at Gaster "They are just a fucking coward and know how to run away easily!"

"Chara, calm down," Monster Kid says

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN WE ARE TRAPPED IN HERE?" I yell

"Well... Gaster might have another way out..," Monster Kid says, we turn towards Gaster.

"I... I do have another way out," Gaster says

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THIS BEFORE?" I yell at him

"Well, it requires... A sacrifice to the Void," Gaster says "Someone needs to aim all of their magical power towards the Void,"

"Oh..," I say "But... All of us need to get out. Who will be the sacrifice?"

"I will," Gaster says

"Gaster, no. The Underground needs you out there,"

"Do they though?" Gaster says "They don't even remember me. And, I've already done my job there, building the Core,"

"But... You just can't!" I say

"Do you want to get out or not!?" Gaster yells at me

"I... I do," I say

"Well, let's get to it," He says. Me and Monster Kid position ourselves near the Void Wall. Gaster is a bit behind us.

"Don't worry," Monster Kid says to me "I have a plan to get us all out of here,"

That plan worries me.

Gaster counts to 5, when he gets there we all go apeshit on the wall. Monster Kid is flailing his arms around, I'm slashing the wall with my knife, and Gaster is pulling Void out of the Void and hitting the Wall. We eventually get it down to half health, then Gaster says "Step back,"

We step away from the Wall and him. He starts doing something, it looks kind of like he's dancing with himself. Then, he starts floating up. A bright white light emits from him, it gets so bright me and Monster Kid have to look away. Suddenly, Gaster falls to the ground, and floating in the air is a giant "Gaster Blaster". Gaster gets up, stumbles a bit, then snaps his fingers. The "Gaster Blaster" fires a large white beam towards the Wall. Then, the Wall cracks. It breaks. The floor begins falling apart, this is where Monster Kid's plan takes place. Monster Kid runs towards Gaster and picks him up. He runs towards the portal that appeared behind the broken Wall.

The floor breaks under him.

"Monster Kid, NO!" I shout, running towards the broken piece of floor. I hear a faint echo.

It says "Get out of here!"

I run towards the portal in a panic. The floor is quickly crumbling to pieces. I'm jumping from piece to piece. I eventually reach the portal. I walk through it.

* * *

I open my eyes. I'm lying in a grassy patch, right outside of Asriels new home. Asriel is sitting over me, crying.

"A-Azzy?" I say. Asriel gasps.

"C-Chara?! Is that really you?"

"Y-yes it is," I say "I made it out,"

"What about Monster Kid and Gaster?"

"T-they couldn't make it..,"

"Oh no," Azzy says, tears are falling from his beautiful yellow eyes.

"W-why are you crying?"

He sniffs "Y-you...

You ate buttercups,"

 _I'm REALLY sorry for the people who didn't want this to happen. BUT, all stories (mine at least) have happy endings. SO DON'T FRET. Anyways... 2 more chapters and this story arc is over. There is one more story arc in this fanfiction, but after that's over, I'll get to work on the **2nd** fanfiction of this! Yaayyy! But it's really fun to write these, and I'm happy people can enjoy my writing. But, until next time, PEACE!_

 _(Also, I forgot to say that I read through **all** reviews. So don't be worried that yours won't get to me ;)_


	22. The Last Stand (THEM)

**1 HOUR EARLIER**...

I couldn't kill Asriel... He'd be essential to my plan.

However, I couldn't let him get away with what he did. So, I simply knocked him out. It was so satisfying though, watching Alphys get in trouble because she wasn't watching us carefully enough. But, when we got to Asriel's house, Asriel woke up. He's been giving me death stares since then.

We sit down to eat dinner. Toriel's disgusting snail stew. We all start eating. It's silent. Suddenly, I feel a pain in my chest.

They broke out of the Void.

"Chara, are you okay?" Asgore asks

I don't respond, I got to complete my plan. So perfect how all of these people are so stubborn.

I reach into my pocket, and pull out special flowers.

Buttercups.

"Chara, what are you doing?" Toriel says, getting up.

I bring them to my mouth

"Chara, no!" Asgore yells

I eat them.

"NOO!" Asriel says

I stumble outside. I can already hear my stomach rumbling. I fall to the ground on a patch of grass near a tree. Asriel comes rushing towards me.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" Asriel yells in anger and sadness, water coming from his eyes.

"My... Plan... Is complete..," I say

"YOU BASTARD!" Asriel yells at me. I chuckle a bit, then, a bright white light engulfs me. Asriel steps back.

Suddenly...

Black

 _Sorry for the short chapter. This is just gonna clear up any questions you may have about 'well how did Chara eat the buttercups?'. Anyways, just saying that before you read the next chapter (Final chapter of this story arc btw) you should probably make sure that you are in a fit emotional state to read it. It's gonna be **SAD**. _

_But, anyways, 26 favs and 31 followers! Thanks so much! And now to the reviews...  
My personal favorite: "Oh joy, here's the second lemon chap incoming" then "I was wrong... Very very wrong" XD  
Bramblefire2 says: "Couldn't they just tell Asgore and Toriel about the buttercups?" Well... 1st off that would majorly fuck up the plot :P and, In the game, Asgore got buttercup poisoning, remember? Yes I didn't do that in this fanfiction, BUT, still... The game implies that Toriel and Asgore don't have any poison healing magic._

 _Anyways, that's all from me. PEACE_


	23. My Final Wishes (CHARA)

**NOW...**

I moan in agony. How can dying hurt so much?

Heh, I guess that's a really stupid question. I've felt pain before, but nothing like this...

I can almost feel the poison coursing through my digestive system, it tearing through my arteries, slowly making it's way to my brain were it'll put me at peace.

But I don't want to die. There was still so much I wanted to do! I wanted to help everyone get out of here, I wanted to grow up and have a good life, and maybe...

Maybe me and Azzy could've been together.

But everything's changed now. Because of that stupid demon, that had to get involved in my life because god knows why.

All I've done is cause distress. I literally murdered a high school principal. I was possessed by a fucking demon!

And now, Azzy, Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys... All monsters that have come to love me, as I had for them, are looming over me, their tears dropping on me while I slowly go into a catatonic state of death. Before I lost my ability to talk, I told Azzy a plan I had. I need to do one good thing before I die, and me and Azzy were going to do it together. But right now, everyone is grieving for me as I slowly die in front of them. My eyes begin to close, and I look to my stomach, where Azzy has his head nestled in a pool of tears.

All I see is black. Darkness all around me. The place I disappear to when everything is wrong.

But _where_ am I?

A few moments pass, and suddenly, I'm back to the real world. Except... I have Azzy's perspective. We're standing in front of the Barrier.

"I love you Chara..," Azzy says between sobs "I'm doing this because... I love you,"

He walks forward, cradling my body to his chest. A little doorway opens for him in the Barrier, and we walk through.

There's a beautiful cliff on the other side, with a golden-red sunset out on the horizon. Azzy keeps walking though, he goes down the cliff and goes to my village. Since he absorbed my soul, he knows where it is. We go down and to my village. We walk through, and he finds the patch of flowers I specified. He lays me down on it, and starts sobbing.

"I love you... I love you..,"

People are coming out of their homes now, looking at the mysterious goat monster standing in their village next to a dead girl.

"It... It killed her!" One shrieks

Guards are aiming their bows at him. Now's my time to take action...

 ***Azzy... Take them out**

"What?" Asriel asks himself

 ***Take them out... Kill them, it's the only way to get out of the Underground**

"But, that'll make them madder!" He mutters to himself

 ***DO IT**

"I..," He gets shot by a guard.

 ***AZZY!**

He runs toward the cliff. So many arrows are getting shot into him.

 ***Azzy... Please**

He keeps running, though his pace has been slowed from the arrows that are still getting shot at him.

"Kill it!" People are yelling

 ***Asriel... Please.**

He is now walking, in pain from the hundreds of arrows in his body.

 ***Please... You're killing yourself...**

He keeps going. Going towards the Barrier. The arrows have stopped, but I can still hear the guards running up the cliff and yelling.

 ***Please...**

He enters the barrier

 ***Azzy...**

He stumbles through the entrance

 ***No...**

He falls onto the floor of Asgore's castle. He lays there and then...

He turns to dust.

 **Azzy...**

 **Azzy don't die...**

 **Please come back...**

 **Please...**

 _ **Please...**_

* * *

 **A few years later...**

The first flower grew in Asgore's castle. A beautiful yellow flower. I found some vials of Determination stored in the fridge...

I wonder what happens when a non-living thing gains the will to live...

The flower's gone


	24. The New Human (?)

A few years after the Monster came to our village, my baby girl, Frisk, was born. She's the cutest little thing, and Avon and I love her to death.

"C'mon sweetie!" I call to her "Time to come inside!"

Nothing.

Avon and I head outside. We find Frisk playing in the patch of flowers.

"Aww, Frisk, c'mon. Don't play in those flowers!" Avon says. Frisk looks at us, and I immediately realize something is wrong. Something about her feels... Off...

"Frisk?" I ask. She gets up, and sprints toward Mt. Ebott.

"FRISK!" Avon and I yell, sprinting toward her. I never knew she could run this fast. Why is she running?

"Come back Frisk!" Avon shouts for her.

Suddenly, we're struck down by a Guard. "Where are you two going? Don't you know it's dangerous to be out of your village?"

"OUR CHILD!" We yell

"Too bad, get back to your village," He yells at us. We do as he said, worrying we'd get locked up.

There goes our Frisk.

 _Alright, that puts us into our next story/arc. Yes it was a short chapter, but I have a question._

 _I'm going to continue this either way you look at it, but... Should I make a new faniction, telling the events of the Geno and Pacifist runs and continuing off of this story. Or... Continue in this fanfiction and rename some stuff. Just a question, I'm gonna continue it, no doubt. But I don't know if some people would get lost in-between if I made a new fanfiction. Anyways, I'll see y'all next time_


	25. Aftermath (FRISK)

**At a later time...**

The barrier is broken. It took a while, a lot of death, and a few bad times, but we got here. Me and Chara...

"What... What is your name?" Asriel asked me.

 ** _He seems a lot younger than before..._**

I tapped my fingers together, I never spoke in my entire time down here. I've been mute. But right here, with Asriel...

"F-Frisk..." I said.

"That's... A nice name." Asriel said

He paused "Frisk... I haven't felt like this for a long time. As a flower, I was soulless, I lacked the power to love other people. However, with everyone's souls inside me, I not only have my own compassion back, but I can feel every other monsters as well. They all care about each other so much, and... They care about you too, Frisk... I wish I could tell you how everyone feels about you. Papyrus... Sans... Undyne... Alphys... Toriel. Monsters are weird. Even though they barely know you, it feels like they all really love you." He chuckled, and paused

"Frisk... I... I understand if you can't forgive me, I understand if you hate me. I acted so strange and horrible, I hurt you, I hurt so many people."

 _ **Asriel... You're pulling on my broken heart strings**_

"Friends, family, bystanders... There's no excuse for what I've done." He looked down in disappointment and despair.

"Asriel..." He looks up while I talk "I forgive you."

"Frisk... Come on..."

"Asriel... I've done worse."

 ** _I can vouch for that_**

"You're gonna make me cry again... Besides, even if you do forgive me, I can't keep these souls inside of me. The least I can do is return them. But first, there's something I have to do. Right now I can feel everyone's hearts beating as one. With everyone's power... With everyone's Determination... It's time for monsters to finally go free."

Asriel floated up into the air, and releases all the souls. I can see the colorful humans souls next to him, I can see the white souls of all the monsters flying around him. They form a ball around him, then all fly to the barrier, cracking it into two. He floats down, and faces me.

"Frisk, I have to go now... Without the power of everyone's souls... I can't keep maintaining this form." He pauses, sniffling. I can see a stream of tears coming from his eyes.

"In... In a little while... I'll turn back into a flower. I'll stop being 'myself'. I'll stop being able to feel love again. So... Frisk. It's best if you just forget about me, okay?" He sniffles again "Just... Go be with the people who love you."

I walk over, and embrace him in a hug. He returns it. He puts his fluffy head on my shoulder, and sobs.

"I... I don't want to let go..."

He lets me go. and I walk back, wiping off the wet spot on my shoulder.

"Frisk..." He said, his voice shaking "You're... You're going to do a great job, okay? No matter what you do, everyone will be there for you, okay?"

He turned toward the door back into the Underground "Well, my times running out. Goodbye." He starts walking out.

 ** _Azzy... Azzy no don't leave!_**

He turned back, almost as if he heard Chara. "Frisk... Take care of Mom and Dad for me okay?"

He walks out.

Tears are coming out of my eyes. I only saw him, the actual Asriel, for 10 minutes, but I... I miss him already.

 ** _Azzy... Azzy did his charm on ya didn't he Frisk?_**

"Are you crying Chara?" I said to myself.

 ** _N-no! Why would you think that?_**

"Frisk..." Toriel's voice called out "Frisk! This is all just a bad dream! Please! Wake up!"

I wake up, in the room before the exit to the underground. On the cold stone ground. Everyone is surrounding me. Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys and Asgore. I'm getting a slight sense of deja vu for some reason. I get up, and look around at my surroundings.

 _This is where you died Chara, isn't it?_

 ** _Yes_**

"Oh! Thank goodness you are awake!" Toriel says.

"W-we were so worried!" Alphys says "It felt like you were out forever!"

"Yeah! Any longer and I would've freaked out!" Undyne says "Tell us next time you decide to take a nap, okay!?"

"yeah. you made papyrus cry like a baby." Sans says.

"WHAT? I DIDN'T CRY! I DON'T CRY!" Papyrus says, I mean, yells. I forgot how loud he was "I JUST... CAUGHT SOMETHING IN MY EYE."

"what did you catch?"

"TEARS!"

"Now, now." Asgore says "The important part is that Frisk is all right. Here, Frisk. Why not drink some tea?" Asgore offers, holding out the cup.

I reach for it, but Toriel interrupts "How about we give them some space, first? They must be very exhausted. Though, from what, I am not certain."

I put down my arm. I wanted some tea.

"Frisk," Toriel says "We do not remember exactly what happened. There was a flower... And then everything went white. But now the barrier is gone. When you're ready to leave, we'll all return to the surface."

"I..." I start to say, speaking up for the first time "I think I'm ready."

"woah." Sans says "it talks"

Everyone chuckles a bit. We all walk out of the barrier together, and look out across the cliff side. I look over to the left a bit and see my village. I look to the right, and see the city of Ebotton. And right in front of us, is a beautiful sunset over the ocean. I take my first breath of fresh air. Definitely beats the must of the Underground.

"Wow..." Everyone says "It's beautiful."

"It's everything I ever imagined..." Alphys says, taking in the view.

"I GOTTA INTRODUCE MYSELF TO THE HUMANS!" Papyrus yells, running off

"Papyrus wait up!" Undyne says, running after him.

"welp, someone's gotta watch 'im." Sans says, walking back into the Underground.

"Ey! Where are you going!?" Toriel asks. No response.

Eventually, Alphys and Asgore leave to follow Papyrus. Leaving me and Toriel here.

"It seems that everyone is quite eager to set off." Toriel says.

"Frisk?" Toriel speaks up "You came from this world... Right? So you must have a place to return to, do you not? What will you do now?"

Oh crap. I completely forgot about my parents. If I return to them...

Suddenly, the moment is crashed by a large boom in the distance. Wind gushes past our faces, almost knocking me to the ground.

I look over to the town of Ebotton, and see a large mushroom cloud over it. I can see the big skyscrapers crumbling to the ground.

"I think I'll stay with you."

 **And so it begins...**


End file.
